


After Dreaming

by queenlittlelion



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Murder Referenced, Bill Questions His Sexuality, Eddie Survies, Explicit Language, I Tried With Bill's Stutter Please Don't Hate Me, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mentions of Pennywise, Multi, Pregnancy, Stan Survives, Suicide Attempt Referenced, The losers don't forget, billy survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion/pseuds/queenlittlelion
Summary: After defeating Pennywise and leaving Derry, the Losers rebuild their lives. After defeating Rose the Hat and destroying The Overlook Hotel, Dan and Abra do the same.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Dan Torrance, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Dan "Danny" Torrance, Stanley Uris/Patty Uris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. The Collapsing House on Neibolt Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeReads/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chapter Three](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/703573) by icedcoffeebro. 



> "Or so Bill Denbrough sometimes thinks on those early mornings after dreaming, when he almost remembers his childhood, and the friends with whom he shared it.”
> 
> ― Stephen King

Richie felt heavy. Sitting in the hospital waiting room, he couldn’t help but feel everything. His arms ached as if Eddie was still in them. He forced himself to breathe. It was as if the entire world rested on his shoulders. Well, not just his. He managed to lift his head high enough to survey the room. A town like Derry was small and that meant that the Losers were the only people present outside of the skeleton staff. In a way, this was a blessing in disguise. The doctors hadn’t even bothered asking what caused Eddie’s injuries, they only interrogated the group long enough to find out what medications Eddie was allergic to and what his blood type was. An empty waiting room meant they didn’t have to explain why they were there and why they all looked exhausted and dirty.

Taking off his glasses, Richie rubbed his eyes. The only thing he wanted was for Eddie to be okay. He’d barely been hanging on when they dragged him out of the collapsing house on Neibolt Street. Bev had had to reassure Richie the entire way to the hospital. Her steady voice played on repeat the entire drive. 

“He’s breathing, Richie. He’s still breathing.”

Her words were all Richie focused on until the doctor took Eddie from his arms. If he was being honest, he needed a distraction. Standing up, Richie stretched before making his way to the vending machines down the hall.

“Bring me back something, Rich?”

He glanced back long enough to nod at Beverly. Ben hadn’t let go of her hand since they’d defeated Pennywise and rescued Eddie. It hurt a little to see them so openly affectionate, so he turned away. The last thing Richie wanted to be was jealous of his friends. They deserved happiness too. Still, he couldn’t help but feel envious of the fact that they got to be together. Ben and Bev could hold one another and tell each other that everything would be okay. He couldn’t do that with Eddie, but at least Eddie was alive.

To his surprise, Richie wasn’t alone at the vending machines for long. The sound of a phone ringing, then a raised voice caught his attention before an obviously agitated Bill entered the area. He flicked his eyes at Richie before continuing his conversation, not caring about the lack of privacy. He didn’t have secrets from his best friend, especially after the hell that Pennywise had subjected them all to.

“Look, A- Audra there’s no need for you to co- come here. No, I’m not having an ah-affair… I’ll e-explain everything when I get back. What do you…” Bill trailed off, obviously listening to Audra on the other end of the line. It became clear to Richie that she said something Bill didn’t agree with when he exploded in anger. “Send my s-stuff then!”

Bill hung up the phone and tried to rub the stress from his eyes. When he opened them, he was met with the sight of Richie offering him a single Twizzler.

“Th- thanks,” Bill managed before taking the licorice stick and biting it.

“Trouble in paradise?” Richie asked.

Bill was quiet a moment before speaking.

“Audra wants a duh-divorce. We’ve had some p-problems before, but me coming back to Derry was the last s-straw.”

Sympathy crept onto Richie’s face. He handed Bill the rest of the Twizzlers before getting a bag of chips for Bev.

“I’m sorry about that Big Bill. It’s her loss, really.” 

Bill silently nodded but didn’t reply. Together, he and Richie walked back to the waiting room just as the doctor also entered. Immediately the snacks were forgotten. Mike, Ben, and Bev stood as they prepared to receive whatever news that the doctor had.

“Your friend is going to live,” he began.

The Losers collectively let go of a breath they’d been holding since they stepped foot into the Well House again.

“Unfortunately, we did have to place him in a medically induced coma. We need to give his body time to heal.”

“When can he travel?”

Everyone looked at Richie shocked. If they were being honest, they kept waiting for him to make some type of joke like he normally did. Only this time, they were met with Richie looking at the doctor with a serious expression.

“Richie?” Beverly asked confused.

“I don’t want him to stay here. He wouldn’t want it either. He won’t get better as long as he’s in Derry.”

The Losers nodded knowingly. Richie turned back to the doctor.

“How soon until he can travel? I want to get him set up in a hospital in Los Angeles.”

“I agree,” the doctor said. “It’ll help him to be away from where the trauma took place. Give him a few days and then he should be good to go.”

Richie collapsed in one of the plastic waiting chairs. He expected everyone, including the doctor, to fight him on wanting to move Eddie. Luckily for him, everyone seemed to agree.

“Hey, guys.”

They all looked up to see Mike holding up his phone.

“I just got a text from Patty. They just released Stan from the hospital this morning. His psych evaluations are over.”

Everyone smiled. More good news couldn’t hurt. Both Stan and Eddie would be okay.

“Are they going to stay in Atlanta?” Ben asked.

“Yeah. Patty wants Stanny to take it easy. She thinks it’d be good for him to come out West to see us some time though.”

Ben took Beverly’s hand. He glanced at her before speaking to the group.

“Bev and I are coming to Southern California too. We’re moving in together.”

Everyone gave their congratulations. 

“Do you need help trying to find a place?” Richie asked. 

Bev shook her head. “Chicago was already beginning to feel a little crowded, so I already started looking. I think I found the perfect house in the suburbs.”

“Yeah,” Ben added. “I’m not attached to Nebraska and the firm is anywhere I go. My office will just become a satellite one. It works.”

The group buzzed with the excitement of plans, finally, they could move on from Derry. Finally, everything seemed to be looking up.

“Speaking of moving in,” Richie began. He glanced at Bill, obviously prompting him to share his latest news with the group. When Bill didn’t, Richie sighed. “Bill’s going to be staying with me at my apartment while he and Audra separate.”

Bill looked everywhere but at Mike, although he was almost hyper-aware of his eyes on him.

“It just ha-happened and thanks, Rich.”

Richie ignored the slightly sarcastic tone of Bill’s thank you and chose to accept it as genuine. Throwing an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders he brought him close.

“It’s just as much for me as it is for you. I need someone to keep me company while I wait for Eddie to wake up.”

Bill nodded.

“I guess this is when I tell you all that I’m not staying in Derry anymore.”

They all turned to Mike again.

“Well I sure as fuck hope you’re leaving,” Richie exclaimed. 

“Going out to Florida luh-like you always w-wanted?” Bill asked, finally looking at him.

“Or are you coming to California with us?” Bev asked hopefully.

Mike shook his head. “I think I’ll go to New Hampshire. I have a friend, Billy Freeman, he’s got a job for me at the Frazier public library. I think it’ll be nice to have a change of scenery.”

The group settled into their respective chairs. Despite five of the seven losers heading to the same city it still felt like they were going their separate ways.

“It’s weird, right?” Ben said, finally breaking the tension

“We’re not forgetting this time and we’re probably closer than ever, but it still feels like something final is happening. It’s as if we’re all saying goodbye again.”

“Nothing lasts forever,” Mike replied.

“Except maybe love,” Bev interjected. “We’ll still see each other and Mike you’ll either visit us or we’ll come to see you. And Stan will be up here in no time. This isn’t like the last time we said goodbye.”

It was visible on every Loser’s face. They were all working, fighting, to believe Beverly’s words. This wasn’t goodbye, it was far from it.

“Hey.”

They all turned to Bill, still and forever their leader.

“Losers s-stick together.”


	2. Death is an Old Friend

Mike Hanlon couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as he walked through Teenytown. He’d met Billy Freeman during the New Zealander’s short trip to Derry. They’d hit it off almost immediately. Billy could tell that something haunted Mike, although he initially believed that ghost to be alcoholism. Mike kindly corrected him, telling Billy that his sector wasn’t a bottle. Billy was kind enough to not press him, instead promising that he was ready to listen whenever Mike was willing to talk. That was a while ago. 

“You’re back.”

Mike turned and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. Without hesitation, he embraced Billy.

“I’m glad to be here.”

Billy nodded to the various residents who were enjoying the miniature town.

“You’ll help make this town better, I know it.”

Mike shook his head. “I think I’m done making towns better. No offense. It’s just… Derry almost killed me. It almost killed my friends. I’m finally free.”

Billy adopted a solemn look. Mike could tell that Billy was taking in everything he was saying and doing his best to reply wholly. That was something Mike loved about his friend.

“I’m looking forward to when you’re ready to talk about what happened to you in Derry. For now, I’ll assure you that no one’s asking you to risk your life here in Frazier. I simply meant we can all use a bit of your sunshine.”

They both looked up as five long, loud chimes echoed all around them. Billy nodded toward his truck that was parked at the far end of the lot.

“C’mon. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Billy got behind the wheel with Mike sitting in the passenger seat. Mike kept his eyes glued to the window as he tried to take in as much of the Frazier as possible. Sometimes, when he blinked, in the brief moments his eyes were closed, he thought he was back in Derry. There were so many hallmarks of small-town living that were mirrored in his new home. When Billy pulled into the library parking lot, Mike looked at him confused.

“I thought I began on Monday?”

“You do, but I figured you’d want to see it. Plus, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Standing outside of the building was one of the most beautiful men Mike had ever seen. Mike knew he was gay from a young age. He kept it a secret though, already feeling ostracized enough by the color of his skin and the fact that his parents had died in a horrific fire. He didn’t need Henry and his sidekicks to harass him over the fact that he was Black and gay. He didn’t tell many people. In fact, only one other Loser knew. 

William Denbrough.

Mike’s heart fluttered at the memory. They hadn’t addressed it when they all met up again as adults, choosing to focus on the threat of the demonic clown. That, and the fact Bill came back to him married. Still, to hear Bill call him Mikey after all those years stirred up old feelings.

Their moment happened after they first tried to fight Pennywise. Everyone in the Loser’s Club had gone their separate ways. As much as Pennywise scared them, the thought of losing the friends he’d made scared him more. That’s how Mike found himself at the clubhouse Ben built for them. Only, he wasn’t by himself for long. He’d been sitting in the hammock when he heard footsteps overhead. Mike watched, his eyes traveling with the sound, waiting for whoever was present to present themselves. To his pleasant surprise, it was Bill who climbed down the ladder.

“Oh,” he said, his voice soft. “I d-didn’t know you’d be here.”

Mike shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. Although he was the newest and last member of the Loser’s Club one thing had been abundantly clear to him. Everyone had had some sort of crush on Bill, although Denbrough himself seemed oblivious to it. While most of his friends found him awe-inspiring or just brave, Mike’s crush ran deeper. To his surprise, Bill joined him in the hammock as they’d often seen Richie and Eddie do.

“Do, do you m-mind sharing?” 

Mike shook his head and they laid together for a few moments before Bill finally spoke.

“I really am sorry that I punched Richie.”

Mike noticed that Bill didn’t stutter once in that sentence but decided to keep it to himself.

“He shouldn’t have talked about Georgie like that.”

The hammock shook and Mike looked at his friend to find him crying. For the first time, Mike allowed himself to wonder how often Bill let this part of himself show. He had to be strong for the group, that’s what being a leader demanded. Mike also doubted Zack and Sharon cultivated an environment where Bill could cry. In response, Mike simply wrapped his arms around his friend. It’s what he would have wanted someone to do if he was the one crying. The next thing that happened took Mike by surprise. Bill kissed him. It was quick and chaste, and Mike mostly felt the salt of Bill’s tears. When Bill pulled away, he wouldn’t look Mike in the eyes.

“What was that for?”

This time Bill only barely stuttered. “Kids are g-going m-missing. I just wanted you to know that I l-like you.”

The rest of the sentence remained unspoken but they both heard it. Kids are going missing. I just wanted you to know that I like you, just in case one of us dies. 

“I like you too,” Mike admitted before initiating their second kiss. 

Mike blushed at the memory. In his mind, he was back in Derry but presently his body was in Frazier. As Billy opened the door, Mike stepped out too. The man turned to face them. If Mike was honest with himself, he was still in love with Bill. He never thought anyone could cause the same flutter in his heart that Bill did, until now. Billy’s friend wore the same shadowed look in his eyes as if he’d lost someone too. The man had bright blue eyes, just like Bill. Mike felt his heart lodge in his chest.

“Mike, this is Dan Torrance. Dan, this is Mike Hanlon.”

The two men shook hands in greeting.

“I have a feeling the three of us are going to get along,” Billy commented.

Mike nodded in affirmation but couldn’t help but notice that Dan was studying him. He felt exposed as if Dan was trying to figure out everything about him.

“Mike is going to be the new librarian,” Billy offered.

“I work at The Helen Rivington Hospice, but it’s not as depressing as it sounds. It’s actually peaceful.”

“The patients call him Doctor Sleep,” Billy interjected.

“That makes sense,” Mike said surprising them both. “Death is like going to sleep.”

Once again, Mike found himself under Dan’s intense gaze.

“Have you seen death?”

The way Dan asked, Mike could tell that he already knew the answer. For a moment it was like Billy wasn’t even there. It was just the two of them having a conversation in their own little world.

“Yeah. Death is an… an old friend. Someone I’ve known since I was young.”

The smile that they shared was genuine and Billy could only look at them as if they were both strange. It was as if Mike passed some type of test. Whatever it was, Dan seemed to accept him as a friend now.

“Are you coming with us to AA?”

“I’m not-”

“You don’t have to be a recovering alcoholic to go. You’re allowed to go for support, but only if you want.”

Mike only had to think for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d love to go.”

Dan smiled and patted Mike on the back. For a moment Mike felt like a kid again, back in the clubhouse, and cuddled close to Bill.


	3. Bill's Test

The hospital nurses learned the LA-based Losers’ names a long time ago, but they knew Richie the best. He’d taken time off from his comedy career because he couldn’t imagine not being there when Eddie woke up. Still, no one knew when that would be. Doctor Binnington warned them all that there was no guarantee Eddie would ever wake up, but his friends remained vigilant. Reaching out, Richie took Eddie’s hand in his. Myra only visited once, stopping by long enough to serve Eddie’s divorce papers to Richie. It had taken a long conversation with Beverly to calm Richie down from that encounter.

“She doesn’t deserve him,” Bev reminded in hushed tones.

They were huddled near the restrooms. Along with no timeline, the doctor also let everyone know that Eddie could hear everything that they said to him. As a result, they often told him how much they missed him, and everything going on in their lives. Richie had nearly blown up at Myra while standing outside Eddie’s door until Ben patiently reminded him that Eddie was listening. Myra didn't bother to stay and be yelled at, leaving Ben and Beverly to, graciously, bear the brunt of Richie’s frustration.

“I know, but she could’ve… she could’ve…” Richie trailed off, having both too much and not enough to say.

“Just breathe, Rich. We have about twenty more minutes of visiting hours before we have to leave Eddie. Let’s just try to enjoy it.”

Richie nodded and joined his friends in Eddie’s room again. He took his position next to his bed. That was three weeks ago, and life went off. 

Bev’s success followed her from Chicago. She was currently partnering with the latest and biggest fashion brand on a new collection. As for Ben, he was working from home while he was searched for a new office space for Hanscom & Associates. Bill was currently locked away in his and Richie’s apartment attempting to churn out an untitled werewolf novel that he refused to give anyone any details about. At the moment, Bill’s residual checks from his books and various book to movie adaptations were keeping them afloat. Although Richie knew that Bill didn’t mind, he knew their current situation couldn’t last financially or emotionally.

* * *

“It’s past time Richie.”

He glanced up to see Beth, one of his favorite nurses, standing in the door. Stretching, Richie took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes until he was fully awake. When he felt coherent, and when he had his glasses on again, he glanced at the clock. It read 7:20 pm. He smiled sheepishly, grateful for the extended time to both rest and be with Eddie.

“I’ll go,” he smiled.

Beth returned his smile and bid him farewell before allowing him his privacy.

“I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. I can’t come in the morning because I have a meeting with my manager, but you’ll see me later. Don’t go waking up on me when I’m not here, okay?” Richie thought a moment before amending his statement. “You can wake up, but I better be the first person you ask for. And Eddie, I… I love you.”

Richie placed a kiss on Eddie’s forehead before tucking the blankets tighter around his friend. He took his time leaving the hospital. It was still busy, of course. That came with being a medical building in a bustling city like LA. Yet Richie felt a stillness. The feeling both calmed and unnerved him. It almost felt like he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

When Richie exited the hospital, he saw Bill’s beat-up Camaro waiting in the parking lot for him. Even though Bill was hunched over a laptop and didn’t seem to be in any kind of rush, Richie jogged the rest of the distance to his friend anyway. 

Richie approached from the rear of the car, wanting to surprise his friend by catching him off guard. Besides, Bill worked too hard on his books anyway. The window was rolled down just enough that he could turn his AC off and not feel like he was suffocating. Before Richie could scare him, however, Bill’s screen caught his eye. Richie expected his friend to be working on his latest manuscript. Instead, he was on some Buzzfeed-esque website. The title of the quiz he was in the middle of taking caught Richie off guard. 

What’s My Sexual Orientation?

Richie stopped; whatever “fun” he had planned for Bill immediately fell to the back burner. He thought back to when they’d escaped the Well House and how he reacted. He'd basically confirmed that he loved Eddie. None of the other Losers questioned it. They all loved Eddie. Soon, however, it became abundantly clear that he loved Eddie in a different way than they did. None of them judged him for it, but none of them pressed him about it either. They’d just fought a demonic, killer clown for goodness sake. 

Even in the following days he never “officially” came out. He didn’t need to. Everyone who mattered to him knew that he loved Eddie. That was good enough, and should he decide to label it or tell the public he would. But Bill? Everyone at some point liked Bill, that was just a part of growing up in Derry. Everyone knew that he'd liked Bev and loved Audra. So, what made him question his sexuality now?

“Are you going to g-get in the cuh-car?”

Richie nearly jumped a foot in the air. Bill was outside of the car and standing directly in front of him. He glanced in the car to see Bill’s laptop shut and completely out of sight. Maybe he’d dreamed the whole thing?

“I saw you in the s-side mirror. I know you were try, trying to scare me, Trashmouth.”

Richie was safe. 

“I a-assume that you s-saw my laptop?”

Okay, not so safe. 

“Sorry Big Bill. I didn’t mean to snoop.”

Bill shrugged. If Richie was being honest, he expected Bill to make a bigger fuss over whatever was happening. Instead, Bill walked back to the car. Instead of getting in, though, he sat on the ground and leaned against it. Richie joined him but allowed his friend to speak first. 

“You, you weren’t snooping. Can I a-ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Does Eds k-know you love him?”

Richie glanced at the sky and took a few deep breaths before making eye contact with Bill. 

“Since he can hear us, I assume so. I’ve told him plenty of times while he’s in that bed.”

“I g-get it. Why no one would admit to buh-being gay when we were l-little.”

Richie shrugged. “Bowers, Hockstetter, and the rest of them made our lives a living hell. Why add more to it?”

Bill was silent and Richie gave him a few more minutes before deciding to address what he’d seen.

“You know you can trust me, right? I mean if anyone would get being gay it’s me.”

Bill swallowed whatever he was initially going to say. Because little did Richie know, he wasn’t the only one who would get it.

“I’m not gay. I luh-liked Bev and Audra t-too m-much.”

Okay, Richie thought, not that particular label. He decided to go for humor.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know how much you liked Audra. You basically only saw her to give her rewritten pages of The Attic Room. Did you guys even-”

“Beep, beep Richie,” Bill interrupted seriously, but then he cracked a smile. 

Richie took Bill’s smile as reassurance that he hadn’t crossed too much of a line, so he pressed forward. 

“Why would you take the test?”

Bill shrugged. “How’d y-you know?”

Now it was Richie’s turn to shrug. 

“For me, I knew there wasn’t anyone I ever really wanted to be with other than Eddie. Even when I moved away and forgot this shithole. I could never explain it. I just never wanted to get married or have kids with anyone. Then I walked into the Jade of the Orient and I understood why. I was missing my person and then suddenly I found him.”

“I always wuh-wondered why I couldn’t make it w-work with Audra. I ruh-really liked hu-her. I think I fuh-finally understood that n-night too.”


	4. I Swear, Patty

Stanley Uris was home a while before Patty stopped tiptoeing around him. It took them both time and therapy to accept that he’d tried to kill himself. Surprisingly, it took less time for Patty to accept that Pennywise was the reason he’d chosen suicide. Stan told Patty about Pennywise the second day he was awake. He knew that he owed her an explanation. He was also aware that his explanation had the potential to drive her away. Of course, she didn’t believe him at first. She thought he was still high on pain medication and then she thought he was in denial. The turning point for her came a week after he was admitted. It wasn’t until she was looking through old yearbook photos of the Losers and saw the same haunted look in their eyes that she believed him. Pennywise was real and he terrorized the children of Derry until this lucky seven did something about him.

If he was being honest, Stan felt guilty that he wasn’t there to fight Pennywise again. Anytime he mentioned his regret the other Losers immediately assured him that he’d done what he thought was best. It was that notion that terrified Patty. What Stan thought was best resulted in him being dead for two minutes. Those minutes felt like an eternity to Patty. Stan could only guess that it was long enough and that he succeeded in taking himself off the board. It worked. But now he had to deal with the consequences. He put Patty through hell, and he swore to himself that he’d spend the rest of his life making it up to her. That included right now.

At the moment, he was attempting to do just that. He set the table perfectly. There were candles placed strategically around and flowers laid at Patty’s spot. Dinner was warming in the oven. At the end of dinner, Stan planned on presenting his wife with tickets to Buenos Aires. He’d make up for everything they missed while he was recovering. He glanced at the clock. She’d be home soon, and he was beginning to feel anxious. Absentmindedly he began to rub his wrists before he realized and stopped. Unless he had cosmetic surgery, the scars would be permanent. But he wasn’t thinking of that right now. Right now, was about Patty. Right on time their front door opened. 

“Stan?’

Immediately he was in the foyer and helping her shed her purse and coat. 

“What is all this?” She asked, laughing, and nervously looking around.

“Tonight, I am treating you to a relaxing night in. I made dinner.”

“Oh, Stan.”

He placed a kiss against her temple before escorting her to the dinner table. As he pushed the seat in, Patty began to tell him about her day. When he returned with her food, Stan kissed her again before sitting down next to her. The tickets burned in his pocket. The trip was far enough that he should be cleared to go, he only hoped that Patty still wanted to. 

“I, uh, I have some news, Stan.”

He paused. His fork was midway to his mouth. He set it down and turned all his attention toward his wife.

“You do?”

He set his fork down when he realized how nervous Patty looked. 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. We’ll handle it together.”

Patty reached over and took Stan’s hand in hers. 

“Do you remember a few days after you woke up? The nurse let me stay late because you were having a good day and we didn’t want it to end?”

Stan swallowed. Of course, he remembered that day. Instead of speaking, he nodded.

Patty laughed gently at the memory. 

“We both barely fit in that bed.”

“We made it work,” he reminded softly. 

“I hated the thought of you having to be in that horrible place, but it was what was best.”

“I won’t leave you again.”

“You had better not. I’m holding you to that, Stanley Uris.”

“Then what is it?”

Instead of verbally replying, Patty reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. She placed it in Stan’s hand as if it was the most previous thing in the world. When he opened the box, he felt his entire world shift. He stared at its contents for what felt like forever before looking back at his wife. She had tears in her eyes and she never looked more beautiful. He couldn’t believe that after all, he’d put her through, she’d repay him by giving him this extraordinary gift. 

“You’re pregnant?”

“We’re having a baby,” she confirmed. 

Just like that food and tickets were forgotten and Stanley was sweeping Patty into his arms. He kissed her on her nose, her cheeks, and each of her closed eyelids. He held her tight in his grasp. When he let her go, they stood close. Stan couldn’t help it, he kept staring at Patty’s stomach. After a few moments she raised his head, so they were looking at one another in the eyes. He could see the question lingering. 

“We’re in this together. I’m not leaving.”

“I know, Stan. It’s something else.”

He laughed. “What more can you give me?”

“I’d like to move to Los Angeles. I’ve been talking to Bev. I think it’d be nice to be around a support system when baby Uris comes.”

Stan’s heart swelled. 

“I swear Patty, I’ll spend the rest of my life giving you whatever your heart desires.”


	5. One Day, Ben Hanscom

Beverly woke up in a cold sweat. For a moment she was back at her old apartment. She was watching Bob Grey messily apply paint all over his face before digging his nails into his skin. Blood streamed from the gashes and his laughter bounced off the walls.

“Bev?” Ben’s voice pierced the darkness. It was rough with sleep, but she could tell that she had his attention.

“It was just a dream, Benny, go back to sleep.”

She tried to roll over and wrap the blankets around her. Suddenly the room was too cold. Of course, Ben was having none of it. At the use of the name Benny, he was fully awake. Beverly never called him that unless she was trying to convince him of something, and she couldn’t muster the energy to persuade him.

Instead of allowing the blanket to give her a sense of security, Ben rolled over and draped an arm around her. He was her security blanket. Ben pulled Bev close and she melted at his touch. He nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

“Tell me about it,” he whispered before kissing her gently.

“I’m glad we remember this time,” she started. Ben waiting patiently. He knew that Bev would tell him whatever she needed to. He just needed to give her the space to collect her thoughts and enough time to feel safe.

“We deserve to remember. We survived hell. But sometimes… sometimes remembering-”

“It sucks,” Ben finished for her.

She laughed at how a mundane word could describe something so complex.

“Yeah. It sucks.”

They sat in the dark, just holding one another for a few minutes before Bev spoke.

“Tell me about work. I need a distraction.”

“Well, I think I’ve found a good space for the office. I’m affectionately calling it The Clubhouse. Although it will probably evolve into the main office.”

“So, you want to stay? You wouldn’t want to go anywhere else?”

Ben didn’t hesitate. He didn’t even have to think. “Of course. Our life is here. Our friends are out here, at least for the most part.”

Bev began grinning and Ben looked at her curiously.

“What is it?”

“Okay, this is supposed to be a secret but… Patty and Stan are moving. I’ve been looking for places nearby for them to stay.”

At this news, Ben sat up in bed.

“Stan the Man is moving here? What made them decide to leave Georgia?”

Bev bit her lip. She couldn’t keep this surprise either. “Patty is pregnant!”

Ben could hardly keep his excitement bottled.

“It’s unexpected but they’re both really excited about it. They’re nervous though, so they want to be closer to their support system.”

“Do you think they have general first-time parent nerves, or do you think they're worried about Stan?

“Probably a mixture of both,” Bev admitted. “But they’ll be amazing parents and it’ll help that they have us.”

Ben pressed a kiss against Bev’s temple, and they settled against each other to drift off to sleep. Just as Bev’s subconscious reached the threshold, however, Ben’s voice pulled her back.

“Do you ever think about having kids?”

They hadn’t ever talked about this before. Childhood was a sore subject, and Bev’s father and first husband often left her with a sour feeling in her gut. But Ben was either Alvin or Tom.

“Do you remember when we all met up again at the Jade of the Orient? You, Stan, and Bill got married but none of us had kids. I always wondered why.” 

“Pennywise,” Ben answered honestly. “He held our childhood hostage and we couldn’t move on.”

“He didn’t just hold it hostage he killed it. Us killing him just breathed new life into us. I mean, think about it. Now that he’s gone, Stan and Patty are having a baby.”

Ben proceeded carefully with his next statement. “Pennywise isn’t the only one who terrorized your childhood, though.”

“When I married Tom, I thought… I thought he was all that there was for me. I thought maybe that was my lot in life. I escaped my father only to end up with him again. I didn’t think I deserved better.” She turned her eyes to Ben, wanting him to understand the full weight of her next words. “I do deserve better. Going back to Derry taught me that. You and the other Losers constantly remind me of that.”

Ben kissed her full on the mouth. He felt his heart swell at the praise.

“One day, Ben Hanscom. One day I’d love to have your child.”


	6. I Remember

“It’s g-good to see you, Mikey. You just missed Richie. He’s out running errands before he goes to see Eddie.”

Bill was currently sitting alone in his and Richie’s apartment. He and Mike were on what they affectionately called a brunch date. They’d each chosen a meal for the other to prepare and now they were sat across from one another on FaceTime. Mike couldn’t stop the butterflies he felt in his stomach as he looked into Bill’s eyes. He was dressed in his normal plaid. Papers were strewn across the table. It was obvious that he hadn’t been sleeping much.

“It’s good to see you too, Bill. I see you’ve been hard at work on your latest book.”

Bill smiled. “Yeah. It’s been a bit d-difficult ever since my m-muse moved to New Hampshire.”

They both paused, Bill surprised that he’d let the words slip and Mike surprised that he said them. Then just like that, they were smiling at one another again.

“You’ll get it. Besides, it’s not like you can’t come to visit me.”

“I’d ruh-really like that. Are you enjoying life out th-there?”

“I am. I needed it after staying in Derry for so long. It was hard always remembering.” Mike hesitated but then decided to let his own risky statement loose. “I wanted to reach out to you so many times. Not just to call you back because of our oath. I read your books and I saw your movies. I wanted you to remember.

That time they were in the hammock flashed in both of their memories. Bill swallowed thickly.

“You’re not too l-lonely?” He asked.

“Uh, no. I made two friends, Billy Freeman and Dan Torrance.”

At the name Billy, Bill smiled affectionately. That had been what Georgie called him.

“I’d like you to meet them. Billy runs Teenytown and Dan works at the hospice. Dan’s been through a lot, just like us.”

Bill took note of the look in Mike’s eyes as he related everything he’d done and been through since coming to Frazier. He noticed how his voice and posture changed as Mike talked about his new friends, especially Dan.

“They already admire my opinion. I’m contributing to new renovation plans and-”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to w-wait for me,” Bill interrupted.

Mike faltered. “What?”

“I remember everything. I remember the day we k-kissed in the hammock. I remember t-taking your hand when I felt afraid. I remember how I couldn’t find p-peace in my own house that summer, but I found it with y-you.”

Mike held a shuddering breath as Bill continued.

“I remember m-my baseball games in college. I’d luh-look to the stands and w-wish someone was there. I thought it was m-my parents or G-Georgie, but it was also you. I remember loving you Muh-Mikey.” Bill pressed on before he lost his nerve. “Rich caught me taking some s-sexuality quiz on the internet. I wish I could say I d-didn’t feel like some type of homophobic a-asshole. It’s easier, I th-think to accept others than y-yourself. You like Dan. I can tell.”

“I like you,” Mike insisted.

Bill gave him a small smile. “I k-know, but I won’t ask you to w-wait until I get my shit f-figured out. It’s okay Mikey.”

Mike didn’t know what to do with this gift Bill was giving him. He may not have realized it, but he was easing a burden of guilt that Mike had been feeling for a while now. Every time he looked at Dan, he felt guilty. Guilty for loving two people.

“Don’t w-wait for me, Mike. I’ll be okay. You haven’t l-lost me.”

They left it at that, each taking another bite of food. When Bill finished swallowing, he looked back up at his screen to see Mike simply staring at him.

“What? Is there s-something on my f-face?”

“No, there isn’t. Now tell me about those werewolves.”

Talking with Mike both rejuvenated and affirmed Bill. Throughout the course of their three-hour conversation, they talked about everything. Mike told him about New Hampshire and his library. In return, Bill told him about his struggling werewolf plot. By the second hour of their conversation, they’d moved on from their brunch. Both were lounging in their beds throwing ideas around. 

“Why does it have to be a book?”

Bill paused throwing his baseball in the air and glanced at the screen. “Uh?”

“Write it as a screenplay. It sounds better as a movie anyway. Besides, you do know what you’re really trying to write about, right?”

Bill just continued to stare at him, and Mike sighed. 

“Your story is about a guy named Andy who discovers he’s a werewolf and has to come to terms with it. Sounds a lot like…” Mike trailed off, letting Bill fill in the rest. 

“Me trying to figure out my s-sexuality.”

They were quiet a moment, Bill just sitting with that realization. 

“Sometimes I w-wonder if it should even m-matter. I love you. Who c-cares about a label?”

“You obviously do Bill, and that’s okay.” 

Bill gave him a small smile. He opened his mouth to say something else when the sound of a knock interrupted him.

“One second,” Mike said holding up a hand. Bill could just barely see Mike leaving and going to the door. He had a quick conversation before coming back.

“That was Dan. He’s here to pick me up.”

“Ooo,” Bill teased. “Are you two g-going on a d-date?”

Mike rolled his eyes. “It isn’t a date. But he does want to meet you if you don’t mind.”

Bill almost said no but hesitated. He could see how much it meant to Mike. 

“S-sure.”

Mike left again, and this time when he came back, he had another man in tow. Mike handed Dan the phone and made introductions before going off in another room claiming to gather his things to leave. Both Dan and Bill knew he was just giving them space.

“He’s s-said a lot of g-good things about you. I’m glad he has you to tuh-take care of him. I was w-worried with him not here in Los Angeles with us.”

“He talks a lot about you and your friends too. He isn’t ready to talk about what you guys went through though.”

Bill nodded. “He’ll get there.”

Dan studied Bill for a moment. He could feel Bill’s shine almost immediately. Even through the phone, he felt the sheer weight of his magic. At that moment Dan gained a deeper perspective. Something truly terrible terrorized Mike and his friends as children, something as terrible as the Overlook. Dan had to swallow his urge to ask if The True Knot had ever gone after Bill for his steam. Instead, he looked behind him to make sure Mike wasn’t in the room yet. 

“I know he loves you,” they both spoke at the same time. When each realized what the other had said they couldn’t help but laugh. 

“He’s safe with me,” Dan continued. “I care about him.”

“I don’t w-want you to think I’m lying in w-wait or that I’ll steal him from you. I just, I h-have to figure some things out first a-and I won’t let him wait around.”

“Mike comes first.”

“Mike comes first,” Bill agreed. 

“What about me?” The man himself asked while coming into the room.

“We were both just agreeing that you’re important in our lives,” Dan supplied. 

Mike looked at the phone and Bill nodded in confirmation. 

“You two have f-fun. I’ll keep you updated on the s-screenplay, Mikey.”

With that, Bill was gone, and Mike and Dan were out the door.


	7. The Deadlights

“I think the last time we were all together like this was when you all were cleaning your apartment. If I remember your descriptions right, the place looked like it exploded… kind of like Eddie’s mom’s vagina.”

“Beep, beep Richie,” Bev replied. 

At first, he was worried that he’d gone too far, bringing up that moment, but her laughter let him know that he hadn’t.

“Do you think Patty and Stan will like it?”

Bev looked at her friend. Not that Richie didn’t care about things. In fact, Richie cared a lot. Still, the nature and tone of the question shocked him.

“I think so. Besides, they’ll be too tired to notice or complain.”

Richie laughed and continued to scrub at the kitchen wall with the magic eraser. Bev began arranging various pots, pans, and appliances in the cabinets. One thing that she prided herself on was her organizational skills. Rogan-Marsh hadn’t become what it had because of Tom. It was through her sheer determination and will to create something that the line had been a success. Now she was creating things she genuinely loved, and she was creating it for herself and her loved ones. She smiled thinking of the last conversation she’d had with Patty. 

“How are you feeling about a floral pattern?”

Patty shook her head and Bev moved down the home improvement aisle.

“Wait. Wait. Stop.”

Immediately Bev halted. 

“Stan would-”

“…love the vector pattern,” they both finished at the same time. 

Over time the entire apartment came together. Bev and Patty would go virtual shopping. Patty also sent boxes of things to Bev and Ben’s house. Ben, who loved receiving snail mail, greatly enjoyed the influx of packages to their home. Bev managed to snag a reasonably priced, at least reasonably priced for Los Angeles, two-bedroom apartment. The master bedroom would be for Patty and Stan while the second room was for the baby. Of course, Stan was a part of the decorating calls, especially in the baby’s room. He was all-in on the idea of his child. 

Stan was doing better. The only reason he’d attempted suicide in the first place had been because of Pennywise and now Pennywise was gone. He’d begun to look less ashen, and grey. The color returned to his cheeks and he seemed in love with life again. He was the Stan everyone knew and loved. He was the best, the glue that held their group together. Being the first Loser to have a kid, however, left him feeling nervous. There was a reason that none of them had had kids and it was scary to wade into that pool. 

“I think you got lost in your thoughts there.”

Bev looked up to see Richie looking at her expectantly. 

“Just thinking about some of the hopes and fears Patty and Stan shared with me. How long was I zoned out for?”

“Only a moment,” Richie shrugged.

Bev could tell that he wanted to say more, so she waited. 

“Sometimes I think that one of the reasons we get along, at least now- as adults, is because we both were trapped in the deadlights.”

“Really? It’s not my award-winning personality?” Bev grinned. Richie laughed and she was happy to hear that sound. “Where is this coming from?” she asked. 

“I don’t know. You were spaced out there and for some reason, and I was thinking about it. You got caught as a kid, and I got caught as an adult. If any part of us is still fucked up we can blame Pennywise, I guess.”

Beverly rolled her eyes. “I think that’s an excuse all of us have, Rich. But I get your meaning.”

If Beverly was being honest, she was surprised Richie was talking about Pennywise or the Deadlights. Eddie had gotten hurt trying to save him, so she figured he’d want to forget. Both being affected by looking at the deadlights did connect them in some type of way, though, because Bev felt like she could read Richie’s mind. 

“Eddie is going to wake up, you know.”

“It’s been a long time. I’m not… I’m not giving up on him. Sometimes it’s hard. If I’m being honest, sometimes I feel like I’m making it about me. I know he’s you all’s friend too.”

“Oh, Richie.”

Bev wrapped her arms around him in a long hug. When they separated, they sunk to the floor. Despite being significantly taller than her, Richie leaned into Bev. She carded her fingers through his hair.

“Yes, he’s our friend but you love him. He’ll come back to us.”

Richie nodded. He allowed her words to sink in for a few minutes before speaking. 

“So, how’s life with Ben? He looks like a hot soccer player but does he fu-”

“Richie!” Bev interrupted. She swatted him and tried to hide her laughter. “That’s a terrible stereotype.”

“Ha. Ha. Trash the Trashmouth. It’s true though. You always hear about those guys having babies. There are reality shows dedicated to WAGs.”

“Well, I’m not telling you. All you need to know is that I’m happy with him.”

Richie softened for a moment. 

“For that, I’m glad. You deserve to be happy, Molly Ringwald.”

She gave him a genuine, big smile.

“You deserve happiness too. Oh, and Rich?”

“Yeah?”

“Beep, beep.”


	8. Remnants of the Shining

Abra watched her Uncle Dan and Uncle Mike with the biggest smile on her face. Lucy and Billy were downstairs finishing up dinner. Both she and her mother were doing better, since losing Dave. It was slow going, but they found truth in the saying that time heals all wounds. Slowly the Stone-Torrance-Freeman family was healing. One thing that Abra had insisted on, that her mother had readily agreed to and Danny had been honored by, was changing her last name. Two months after the destruction of The Overlook Hotel, she was now Abra Stone Torrance. 

Abra's declaration of Dan as her uncle was initially due to their shared shine and after it was because they genuinely cared for one another. To their surprise, it was true. They’d discovered that while he was teaching, Jack had had an affair with Sandy Reynolds thus producing Lucy. Dan really was her uncle. When Abra first discovered the legitimacy of their tie, she’d been afraid to tell Dan. She knew that he cared deeply for Wendy and the thought that his father cheated on his mother could be devastating. To her surprise, Dan had simply hugged her with tears in his eyes. They were family and nothing else mattered. 

It didn’t take a long time for Mike Hanlon to be accepted into their family. It helped that Dan seemed lighter and happier whenever he was around. Also, if Abra was being honest, Mike reminded her a lot of her father. Maybe it was the color of their skin or their gentle confidence. It helped that he seemingly understood that she, Billy, and Dan had been through something traumatic. No one told Mike about the Overlook, and to her knowledge, no one told him about their shine. He noticed, of course, the odd things that occurred but he accepted them with a smile. Long ago, Dan impressed the importance of privacy to her. She wouldn’t go into Mike’s mind. Instead, she’d wait until he felt comfortable enough to tell them. It was there that she kept running into snags. 

It was as if she felt remnants of the shining on Mike. Sometimes it was muted, and she could ignore it. At one point she’d asked Dan outright if Mike was magic, but he’d shook his head and told her no in a way that suggested she leave the conversation where it was. But there were moments, like now, when it felt as if magic was rolling off Mike in waves. No one seemed to notice, or if they did it didn’t seem to bother them. Abra, though, she couldn’t take it. Dan was the strongest person she knew other than her. How could he not see, even now?

She looked up. It was game night. Mike was excusing himself just as Lucy and Billy brought in dinner. Abra waited for a beat before she followed him. No one noticed as she followed Mike. When she found him in the driveway, he was about to pull out his phone. 

“Uncle Mike?”

He turned at the sound of her voice. Neither spoke at first. She’d been ready to yell at him, accuse him of cheating and tell him not to break Dan’s heart. But she knew that Mike wasn’t like that. Still, her young mind couldn’t come up with another reason for whatever it was she sensed about Mike. So, instead, she asked what she really wanted to know.

“I know you don’t shine like me and Uncle Dan, so why do I sometimes sense magic lingering on you?”

Mike looked at her quizzically. 

“Magic?”

She sighed. Although it was her story, it began with Uncle Dan and she didn’t know if she had the right to tell. Instead, she tried another tactic. She closed her eyes, and concentrated, before pushing a thought into Mike’s mind.

_“Can you hear me?”_

Mike continued to look at her expectantly. He was waiting for her to explain what she meant by magic. Instead, she tried again. 

_“Can you hear my voice, Uncle Mike?”_

She got her answer, but from an unexpected source. 

_“He can’t Abra. How about we use our outside voices?”_

She turned to see Dan standing at the front door. Mike glanced up at his boyfriend too. Dan stepped down and was soon at Mike’s side. He placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning back to his niece. 

“I told you he doesn’t shine.”

“But I feel it, right now. How can you not?”

Mike looked between Abra and Dan in confusion. “Can one of you please explain what you mean by magic and shining?

Dan reached out for Mike’s phone and Mike placed it in his hand. Dan looked at the screen and saw that Mike had been about to place a call to Bill Denbrough.

“He texted saying he had big news that he wanted to share with me. I figured it’d be no big deal if-”

Dan silenced Mike with a charged kiss, full on the mouth. Abra pretended to gag but really, she thought it was sweet that they were so affectionate. 

“It’s okay, love. Take your call. When you come inside, I’ll explain what she means by… magic.” 

Dan let go of Mike and reached out. Abra took his hand and together they walked in the house, leaving Mike to hit the phone icon. Despite their time difference, Bill was up just like his text said he would be. 

“Mikey,” Bill greeted. He sounded tired but happy. 

“Hey, Bill. We haven’t talked in a while. I missed you.”

“I missed you tuh-too. How’s the f-family?”

Mike smiled. Bill had begun collectively referring to Abra, Dan, Billy, and Lucy as the family because saying all their names proved to be a mouthful. 

“They’re good actually. We’re having a game night.”

“Oh! I d-didn’t mean to interrupt. We can t-talk later-”

Mike shook his head before realizing that Bill couldn’t see him. 

“It’s okay. Dan knows.”

Dan knows. Dan knows. Dan knows. The words held weight and they both knew it. Dan, Mike, and Bill had struck a balance. Both Dan and Bill were in love with Mike and Mike loved both Dan and Bill. But Mike was in New Hampshire with Dan and Bill, for some reason, couldn’t really let Mike in. In one breath he would declare Mike the most attractive person in the world and then stutter over the word bisexual. So, they all just existed in the same space of loving one another. 

“So, what’s up?” Mike pressed. He wasn’t impatient, he just wanted Bill to be excited again. 

“I d-didn’t want to tell you until we were well into p-postproduction. Warner Bros. bought m-my screenplay, A Wolf Dances at Night. Soon, eeveryone will know Andy’s s-story.”

Mike heard the real sentiment. Soon everyone would know Bill’s story, whether they realized it or not. 

“I’m proud of you buddy. After family game night I’ll FaceTime you, okay?”

“You don’t have t-to.”

“I’m Facetiming you,” Mike insisted. 

He swore he could feel Bill’s smile. 

“Okay. I love you, Mikey.”

“I love you too Bill.”

After Mike hung up, he walked back into the Stone house to see Lucy, Abra, Billy, and Dan sitting in the living room. 

“Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine Mike, C’mere.”

Mike crossed the room and sat next to Dan, leaning into him.”

“We need to tell you about The Overlook Hotel.”

* * *

It’s safe to say the Blockbuster game was forgotten. Lucy insisted, however, that food wouldn’t be. So, they ate, and Dan filled in the gaps of things he hadn’t told Mike. Suddenly the past alcoholism and Dan being Doctor Sleep made a lot more sense. Mike held Dan’s hand as he talked about his childhood and father. He looked at Abra in awe as Dan told him about Rose the Hat and The True Knot. When they were done, they simply looked at him. He could tell they expected some push back. They didn’t expect him to believe them. So, he took a deep breath and told them about losing his parents in a fire as a child. He told them about how everyone blamed drugs, but that wasn’t like his parents at all. He told them about William Hanlon and The Blackspot. Finally, he told them about Pennywise. When he was done, it was this turn to look at them as if they wouldn’t believe him. Instead, Abra hugged him for what felt like forever. 

Lucy looked at all of them in the room before speaking. “You’ve all been through so much.”

“You all survived,” Billy added. 

“Is Pennywise why you sometimes feel like magic and you sometimes don’t?” Abra asked. 

Mike shook his head. 

“Pennywise was tied to Derry. When we killed him, we killed all of him. I don’t know why you sense magic on me.”

Here, Dan cleared his throat. 

“It’s because of him,” he answered nodding to the phone in Mike’s pocket. 

“Him?” Lucy asked.

“William Denbrough. He’s got a shine like no one else I’ve ever seen, and I don’t think he knows it. He’s stronger than Bradley Trevor, he’s definitely stronger than me…” Dan glanced at Abra. “I think he might be stronger than you. I’m not sure. He’s lived so long without realizing it. Pennywise may have been tied to the Well House and tied to Derry but your Bill certainly didn’t help matters. I suspect that’s the real reason why he chose Georgie.”

“So,” Billy said hoping to clarify. “You’re friends with the famous comedian Richie Tozier, the famous designer Beverly Marsh, and the world-renowned architect Ben Hansom? You’re also friends with the famous writer William Denbrough and this man shines like no other? So much so that Abra can feel his shine radiating off you whenever you talk with him. Do I have that right?”

Mike shrugged at the last statement but confirmed the first part. 

“You love Uncle Dan, don’t you Uncle Mike?”

Mike turned all his attention to Abra. 

“I do.”

“You also love Bill Denbrough.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a fact. Dan took Mike’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“He does,” Dan answered. “And that’s okay Abra. There’s space in Mike’s heart for all of us.”

She seemed to contemplate Dan and Mike’s words. When she finally spoke, it was the last thing any of them expected. 

“I’d like to go to Los Angeles. I want to meet Uncle Bill and the rest of your friends.”


	9. The Bird and The Album

“I thought he was joking Eds. I wouldn’t have said yes if I knew he was serious. But then again, I should have known. When does Bill ever joke?”

Richie glanced at Eddie and a part of him hoped that he would sit up and yell at him for not being confident enough. But Eddie just laid there, and the machines continued to help him breathe. Richie sighed and got up. Sometimes he just paced the length of Eddie’s room. Richie’s conversations with Eddie varied. Sometimes he spent the entire time asking Eddie to wake up, and other times he told him it was okay if he was tired of fighting. Sometimes he told him stories and teased him about their childhood. Most of the time he just updated him on the Loser’s lives. The one constant, at the end of every visit he always told Eddie that he loved him. 

“He wants me to play Andy. I don’t know if you remember me telling you about his script. Every time he talks to Mike he’s always inspired and then he just churns out pages and does edits. Anyway, Warner Bros. greenlit the project. One part of his contract is he has a say in the cast.”

Richie stopped walking and took his place by Eddie’s side. Beth taught him the safest way to move Eddie. Richie would carefully gather him in his arms and gently shift him to the edge of the bed. Then he’d climb in with Eddie and just hold him. They’d just cuddle, and Richie would place a gentle kiss against his brow. If any other nurse or doctor caught him, they’d probably revoke his visitation privileges. Beth, however, was on his side. Richie held Eddie for a moment.

“It’s his news to tell you, Eddie Spaghetti, but I don’t know when you’re waking up and I don’t know when he’s going to accept it himself. I think Bill’s bisexual or maybe he’s pansexual. A while ago I caught him taking a quiz trying to figure out his sexuality. He didn’t really hide it from me, I think it’s because he knows that I’ll get it whenever he’s ready. But then he just gives me this script about a werewolf named Andy. I could read through the lines though because I know him. The whole werewolf thing is an allegory for coming to terms with the fact that he’s also into guys.”

Richie leaned against Eddie. “That being what the movie is about isn’t what I’m really worried about, though. I’m nervous because I’ve never really acted. Sure, I’ve done Netflix stand-up specials, but this is new for me. The studio is sinking so much money into this because Bill is a sure bet. I just… what would you do my love?”

Of course, Eddie didn’t reply but Richie felt like he knew what Eddie would say. 

“Yeah. I think I’ll take it.”

A specialized knock came at the door and Richie called for Beth to come in. They’d created this system to avoid getting Richie in trouble whenever he wanted to be especially affectionate with Eddie.

“It’s past time Richie.”

“I’ll go,” he smiled.

Just like every other time, Bill’s Camaro was in the parking lot and he was waiting on Richie. He’d been in to see Eddie earlier. Most of the Losers came to see him in the afternoon. They had an unspoken rule. The evenings were for Richie. 

“Sup, Big Bill!”

Bill looked up and unlocked the door. Richie opened the passenger door just as Bill was hanging up the phone.

“Who was that?”

“Lynn just c-called because she had s-some things she wanted to go over before our meeting tuh-tomorrow. She also wanted to k-know if I had an answer from yuh-you.”

Bill looked at Richie sideways before pulling out of the parking lot. 

“Yeah. I talked with Eddie about it. You can tell your manager that I’ll take it. I’ll play Andy. But doesn’t the studio need some type of audition tape?”

Bill shook his head and used his turn signal before switching lanes. 

“No. They l-liked your improv from your Comedy Central sp-special and they were impressed by your impressions in the N-Netflix one. Plus, they trust my suggestions.”

“And the ending doesn’t suck?”

Bill laughed. 

“No Rich, the e-ending doesn’t suck. What did you mean by you t-talked it over with Eddie?”

“Sometimes I just run things by him. I feel like I know what he’d say in general. Sometimes it’s what I’m too afraid to tell myself.”

“Well, I’ll h-have to thank Eddie l-later.”

They pulled into their apartment complex and Bill shut off the engine, but he didn’t get out of the car. 

“What is it?”

“I don’t w-want to hide Mike anymore. I don’t w-want to h-hide me.”

Out of all the things Bill had said, Mike left him the most surprised. 

“Mike?”

The tips of Bill’s ears turned bright red. 

“It doesn’t make any s-sense. Eddie isn’t awake yet, but I’m j-jealous of the two of you. I’m jealous that you get to h-hold him and can unabashedly tell him that y-you love him. I swear I want him to w-wake up so he can t-tell you he loves you too.”

“I’ve heard you tell Mike that you love him. I just thought…”

“It’s easy to h-hide behind a f-friendship, but he knows.”

“But he’s with, uh, what’s his name, Dan.”

Richie couldn’t read Bill’s expression. 

“He is. Dan k-knows about me and I k-know about Dan and… we’re f-figuring everything out. But that’s not the point. The p-point is Lynn th-thinks we n-need an outlet. Rich, you t-taking this part m-means people will be l-looking into our lives. Th-they’ll ask about Duh-Derry.”

“And what do you suggest we do about it?”

“Lynn s-suggested we start a podcast. Everyone’s d-doing it. We could c-control our n-narrative.”

Richie rolled the idea around in his head. 

“A podcast could be cool. We could promote the movie and we have plenty of good stories. I could even practice new material. Yeah, I like it, Bill. Lynn got a name for this podcast?”

“She suggested The Bird and the Album.”

* * *

The Losers gathered in Stan and Patty’s apartment for their housewarming. She was showing now, and everyone marveled over her bump. Richie constantly teased Stan about the fact that he was having a girl, although Stan insisted there was nothing to tease. It was only after Ben began to tease Richie about being a movie star that someone else got the upper hand. Stan’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he held up a finger, halting the discussion so that he could read his texts. 

“Hey, guys!”

Everyone stopped and looked at the father-to-be. 

“Mike says that he’s sorry he missed the combination housewarming and baby shower, but he’ll make it up to us by seeing us within the week. Mike, Dan, and Dan's niece Abra are coming to Los Angeles for an extended visit.”

A cheer erupted.

“Wait, all the hotels are basically booked. Where is he going to stay?” Ben asked. 

“I a-already got them an Airbnb,” Bill answered stepping up. 

“So, you knew?”

“Mike tuh-told me earlier during one of our br-brunch dates.”

“Dates?” Bev asked in clarification. “I thought he was in a relationship with Dan.”

“He is. The three of us are c-complicated,” Bill shrugged.

“Mike and Bill sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Richie sang obnoxiously. He made kissing noises and Bill playfully shoved him off. 

“I don’t want a-anyone to think of this as some b-big coming out, especially because it’s Stan and Patty’s duh-day. But Mike kn-knows I like him and so does Dan. Dan knows Mike l-likes me.”

And that was that. Bill got his wish, and no one pressed him with more questions. It was, however, Patty’s turn to give news concerning another one of the Losers. 

“You all know that you’re important to Stan and me. We couldn’t be doing any of this without you. It goes without saying that your all uncles to our baby. But I’m happy to announce that Bev agreed to be the baby’s god mom.”

Another applause bounced off the walls. Ben hugged Bev, pulling her close against his chest, and kissed the top of her head. 

“Patty has been taking it easy but she’s taking some classes online. After the baby’s born, she’s hoping to get her degree in business.”

Richie came around and refilled everyone’s cup so they could toast to the collective good news. As each of the Losers sipped from their cups, they each, unknowingly, exhaled a breath of relief. Unbeknownst to each other, they were all thinking back to 1988. They were all chasing their happiness, something they all thought they’d never get. Something they all thought Pennywise had stolen from them. 

“Do you all remember that day, in the Clubhouse? I asked if you guys thought we’d be friends when we were older. I mean, we forgot one another for a while but we came back to each other. Even though things are different now.”

“Bill said it best,” Bev replied softly. “We’ll always be friends. That doesn’t go away just because we’re older.”


	10. Charon

No one in their right mind wanted to be at LAX, except for those welcoming friends and family they hadn’t seen in a while. Bev, Ben, Stan, Patty, Bill, and Richie found themselves in the latter group. They all waited, excitedly, checking the arrivals board for when Mike’s plane would land. It was an adorable scene, almost as if it was out of a movie. Stan and Patty were sitting at the smallest table in the world, sharing a cinnamon roll. Patty was cradling her bump and Stan had the most love-struck look on his face. Richie was hanging over Ben and Bev, trying to convince them to buy some overpriced trinket he didn’t need from the gift shop. Bill had his arms crossed and his eyes training on the gate. 

Abra saw Bill first. Their first meeting happened during a video chat with Mike. Then, slowly, and virtually, Bill became a part of their family routine. Bill was there during game nights. He assisted Lucy with the creative writing classes she was taking at the local community college. As it turns out, Dan had done some experimenting with producing and had plenty of help whenever Bill and Richie hit snags with The Bird and The Album. That’s another reason why Abra was familiar with Dan. In fact, she felt like she knew all the Losers as each had guested on multiple episodes. Now all they were at the end of the terminal hall. 

“Uncle Bill!!” 

Abra took off like a shot, launching herself into Bill’s arms. He was shocked at first, but he doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her. He felt close to her too.

_“I’m so glad I finally get to meet you in person,”_ she said into his mind. 

Bill looked at her shocked. It was obvious he could hear her.

“I… I don’t k-know…”

Abra smiled. _“Uncle Dan and I can teach you. He wouldn’t let me talk to you like this until we met face-to face.”_

She took his hand and they both looked up to see Dan and Mike walking down the terminal. By now the rest of the Losers were also gathered. It was hugs and introductions all around. Everyone was impressed by Abra and everyone immediately liked Dan. More than that, everyone was happy to see Mike again. 

“Sorry that Eddie couldn’t be here,” Richie told him after giving Mike a hug. “He’s sleeping in.”

Dan and Abra glanced at each other before everyone laughed. It was okay to joke, only because they knew that Eddie would wake up soon.

“How about we get some food into you guys,” Stan declared.

Everyone piled into the various cars. Dan, Abra, Mike, and Bill were in one vehicle. Richie, Bev, Ben, Stan, and Patty were in the other. They drove straight to a cute restaurant with outside seating. It took them a while, but they managed to get a table for their large party. They were sat around a large rectangular table. Stan, Patty, Dan, Abra, Bill, Mike, Richie, Beverly, and Ben. The conversation ranged from small things to large. 

Everyone wanted to know about A Wolf Dances at Night, and Bill gave them as much information as he was legally allowed to share. Abra wanted to know everything about Bev’s latest fashion line. She’d been absolutely floored when Bev invited her to some of the fancy events her job required. They talked about the baby. If Richie was being honest it felt just like that night they met again at the Jade of the Orient. Only this time Stan was there, and Eddie wasn’t. Richie did his best to not let his overcast thoughts ruin the beginning of the trip. Richie was surprised when Mike reached under the table and took his hand. He squeezed it but didn’t let go. Even when their food came, they each used their opposite hand to dig in, but they never let go 

The end of the night came far too quickly for all of them, but they all knew that they had tomorrow. Mike, Dan, and Abra were in town until they felt like leaving. There was plenty of time for sightseeing and enjoying one another’s company. Most importantly, tomorrow would begin with visiting Eddie. Mike wanted nothing more to see his friend and introduce Dan and Abra. 

At the end of the dinner, Bill insisted on picking up the check, to which everyone teased him about being such a successful author. The night ended with Bill dropping the Torrance family and Mike off at their Airbnb. At Dan’s insistence, he stepped inside. Abra didn’t make it as long as she wanted to, but Bill assured her that she could hang out with the rest of the Losers in the morning. After she’d gone to sleep, the adults indulged in hot cider. Finally, Bill spoke.

“Abra… she s-spoke to me in my m-mind. She t-told me that you could teach me,” he was at a loss for words. It was obvious that Bill didn’t expect either of them to believe him.

Dan sighed. 

“I told her not to rush you into it but she’s excited. Kids.”

“R-rush into it?”

“I think this might sound better coming from you, Mike.”

So, Mike told Bill everything. He told him about The Overlook Hotel and it’s burning in Colorado. He told him about the baseball boy and Rose the Hat. He told him about Jack Torrance and the shining. Bill did his best to stay open-minded. He’d battled Pennywise, after all. If a shapeshifting, demonic entity then the Overlook could be one too.

“I’m m-magic then?” Bill asked, looking for clarification. “You’re tuh-telling me I s-shine and that… that’s w-why…” he faltered. 

Immediately Mike was by his side. Bill looked like he was about to cry, and Mike wrapped his arms around him.

“Don’t do that, Bill. You fought like hell to realize Georgie dying wasn’t your fault, remember? You’re the best big brother there ever was. He loved you, and just because you didn’t want to plan on a rainy day, just one time does not make it your fault.”

Immediately Dan understood. 

“Pennywise was tied to Derry, Bill. He didn’t go after Georgie because of you, no matter how bright you shine.”

Bill nodded and wiped his face. 

“I can feel them, the ghosts lingering around you. I can help. Abra and I can teach you how to lock them away into boxes. We can teach you to use your shine. Why don’t you stay the night?”

Bill nodded numbly. It didn’t take long for Mike to help him into the shower. When the water started, Mike returned to the living room with Dan.

“What is it?” Mike asked. He could tell something was on his boyfriend’s mind. 

Dan sat down next to Mike on the loveseat. They leaned into one another for a moment, just cuddling.

“I’ve seen how Abra regards Bill. He’s a part of our family now, and I’m grateful. I’ll admit, when you first told me about him, I was nervous. I was jealous. But I can’t help but love the way he looks at you and the way he’s fiercely protective of Abra. He’s also as protective of you, and I think of me too. Just when ferrying others to meet death becomes hard, I’ll get a call from Bill as if he knew.”

Mike looked at Dan. He placed a gentle kiss on the edge of his mouth.

“You love him?”

“After my dad died, I drifted. I had a string of one-night stands, and I didn’t think love was for me. Then I found you and you made love easy. I thought it would be impossible, sharing your heart with Bill. I thought I’d be jealous that he shared your affections. Only now I realize I’m jealous that I don’t have his affections too.”

The water stopped and they both paused. Mike kissed Dan. He did his best to put all his love into that one kiss.

“There’s no need to be jealous Dan. There’s no need at all.”


	11. The Perfect Scene Partner

Eddie’s hospital room was essentially Richie’s second home. The Loser’s Club often found him in Eddie’s room more than any other place. At the moment, Richie was sitting in an armchair across from Eddie. He still remembered the day he walked in to see the comfortable armchair in place of the folding chair. Immediately Richie went to the nurse’s station and found Beth. She spoke before he could. 

“I know we’re hoping he wakes up soon. It won’t hurt if you’re comfortable for a day or two.”

Words of gratitude caught in his throat. He could only nod his thanks before he retreated to Eddie’s room. Richie practically lived in that chair as he ran through his lines. Bill had, unintentionally, turned their apartment into a mini office space. He held constant meetings in their place and then slept over at Dan and Mike’s.

“He swears that the ending of this one is actually going to be good,” Richie quipped to both Eddie and Beth as they went through the pages. 

It was their little secret. Bill would have blown a gasket had he known Beth was getting a sneak peek at his script. Not because she was spoiled on the plot but because he was constantly revising it. He couldn’t stand to let anyone see it less than perfect. But Bill wasn’t here and, at the moment, neither was Beth. It was just Richie and Eddie. 

“I see myself in this role, you know,” Richie told Eddie after they got to a good stopping point. “I think that’s one of the reasons he suggested me for the part.”

It was true. Learning to accept and love yourself was something Richie was familiar with. He still remembered Henry Bowers’ cruel and swift condemnation when he discovered Connor playing Street Fighter with him in the arcade. Derry made it hard enough to accept his sexuality. Add in a demonic, killer clown and it took a bit longer 

“Bill’s new to the club, so I made sure to let him know that Andy definitely needs a happy ending. If he’s going to continue with the self-discovery metaphor, I told him the whole bury your gays trope is complete bullshit.”

Eddie remained silent. Despite his lack of communication, Richie found that his best conversations were with Eddie. Ben or Bev would say it was because he got to say everything but that wasn’t true. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a trashmouth. Beth often thought Richie left because the room was quiet as she passed, but he was still there. Once she asked why he often took long pauses. 

“I’m letting him think before he answers,” Richie replied quietly. 

Eddie was the perfect scene partner. He never missed his cue and he rarely messed up his lines. In fact, if Richie had to guess- A Wolf Dances at Night was his favorite thing that Bill had created. 

“That’s just because it’s starring you,” Beth teased when Richie revealed this fact to her. 

Right now, though, he was coming up on a particularly difficult and dialogue-heavy section. He plopped into his chair. 

“Today is a doozy, Eds. Get ready for a lot of reading. Bill gave me some edits.”

He glanced at his friend and saw that nothing had changed. He was still hooked up to machines and they were still breathing for him. The Losers met a few days ago to discuss Eddie’s predicament. He’d shown slow and small signs of improvement, which was better than him getting worse. Still, he wasn’t waking up. 

Richie took a deep breath. He opened the script and the words on the page swam in front of him. Immediately he closed it and rubbed his eyes. He cast a quick glance at Eddie before turning back to the document in front of him. Even Bill’s name and the title were swimming. It was as if the words on the pages were alive. The lights above him flickered and for a moment Richie was back on that stage. He’d just gotten the call from Mike telling him to come back home. He was choking. 

“I can’t do this. I can’t do this…”

He looked back at Eddie, at this anchor. His vision was still ruined but this time it wasn’t because words were being lifted off a page. Instead, it was because of his tears. He took off his glasses and wiped them away furiously. Standing, Richie opened the pages he was supposed to be running through. In this scene, Andy was letting go of a relationship. The character was trying to paint their actions as heroic, doing what was best for the other person. But Bill, Richie, and the audience would know that was bullshit. Andy was scared, scared of letting others see who he truly was. Words floated up as Richie’s eyes continued to refuse to focus. 

This is what’s best… I’m doing the right thing… they won’t miss me… they’re better off…

Before Richie could register what he was doing he was slamming the script down on the bed near Eddie’s feet. Of course, the desired effect wasn’t that violent. The thick stack of papers simply bounced before settling on the bed. Richie looked at Eddie and, for the first time in a long time, allowed himself to be angry. 

“You’re a stupid, stupid man,” he mumbled underneath his breath. “Why did you have to go and do that?? Why did you have to try to save me?”

The only response to his angry outburst was the sound of the machines whirling, helping Eddie breathe. Richie shook his head and paced the length of the room. 

“When I told you that you were braver than you think, I meant it Eduardo; I really did. But I didn’t think you would… I didn’t want you to…” he faltered.

Richie knew that he was a hypocrite. He would have done anything for Eddie. Hell, both would have done anything for any of the Loser’s Club. It wasn’t even like there was precedent to the situation they were in, despite having fought Pennywise as children. Unable to think of what else to say, Richie scooped up the script. He flipped past the scene he’d been trying to read, instead of settling on one that Bill went through a few weeks ago. This scene was familiar, a warm blanket. It was one that Richie, Eddie, and even Beth had already run through before. It was the movie’s opening narration. Richie didn’t need the script, but he cradled it in his hands anyway. He needed something to hold, something to keep him anchored while his own anchor was out of commission. 

“I’ll read you in,” Richie whispered. He took a deep breath and began to recite his lines. 

“Where day brought confusion, the night brought peace. It didn’t make sense, this thing that was a part of me. It explained so much of my childhood, so much of my feelings. Still, I was scared…”

Richie almost didn’t realize as another voice joined him in reciting the lines of the movie’s opening narration. 

“It would make sense that my cries for help would shift to howls. It made sense that I felt the most like me under the cover of moonlight...”

Richie stopped speaking and looked at Eddie’s bed. The intubation tube was gone. Eddie continued to recite his lines, as he stood and approached Richie. Despite being a few inches shorter, Eddie was all Richie saw. Eddie finished the final two lines of narration alone. 

“And once I stopped denying and accepted myself, I’d finally understand. A wolf dances at night.”

Richie reached forward, his hands trembling. 

“Eds, is… is it really you?”

Eddie only smiled and Richie noted that it reached his eyes. It was a stark contrast to how he remembered him last awake when he’d dragged him out of the Well House. This Eddie was okay. He was whole. Then Richie was holding him. He was wrapping his arms around Eddie and he didn’t want to let go. Eddie was awake. A million thoughts ran through his head. The rest of the Losers had to know. Beth had to know. Beth! Eddie needed a doctor, he needed someone to check on him. He didn’t want to, but Richie unwrapped his arms from around Eddie. He stepped back but kept himself in Eddie’s vicinity. He kept Eddie’s hands in his. 

“I missed you,” Richie finally said. 

Richie woke with a start. His script fell to the floor. He’d fallen asleep in his chair. He cast a glance at Eddie and his spirits fell when he saw that his eyes were still closed. Richie sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. So, it was just a dream. He desperately wanted it to be real, but even still, he’d gotten to hold Eddie in his arms again. The door opened. Richie glanced at the clock; he was late. He prepared himself for a janitor to chew him out but instead found himself looking into Beth’s kind eyes. 

“You’re fine,” she whispered. “I just wanted to check on him before my shift ends.”

Richie nodded. He felt his bones creak as he stood and stretched before approaching Eddie’s bed with Beth. 

“Have you noticed any change?” Beth asked as she checked his vitals. 

Richie hesitated. Technically the answer was no. Eddie hadn’t changed. But the dream felt so real, and it had been the best dream he had in a long time. He opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what to say when he noticed that Beth was leaping into action. So much was happening at once that Richie didn’t know what to focus on. Finally, his eyes locked onto Eddie’s. He’d seen those dark brown, beautiful eyes in his dream and now they were staring back at him. 

Beth calmed Eddie as she worked to remove the intubation tube. He was choking, confused by his surroundings, and unsure of why he couldn’t breathe on his own. As soon as it was gone, Richie was handing Beth a cup of water to give to Eddie. His voice was hoarse, sore from so much time without use. As soon as Beth took the cup away, Eddie was looking up at him. Richie noticed as Eddie’s shaky hands reached up to touch where Pennywise impaled him. The only reminder was a scar. Immediately Richie was shushing him, silently promising to tell him everything that had happened.

“You’re safe, now. We’re safe, all seven of us,” Richie explained. 

Any sign of agitation slipped from Eddie’s face. He understood what Richie was saying. 

“What’s your name?” Beth asked. 

Eddie’s eyes didn’t leave Richie as he answered. 

“Edward Kaspbrak.”

“Date of birth?”

“September 3, 1976.”

“Do you know the current year?”

Eddie hesitated before answering confidently. The small smile and slight nod from Richie let him know that he had been correct. 

“Do you know who this is?” Beth asked motioning to Richie. 

Eddie smiled, despite the pain it caused. 

“Trashmouth,” Eddie finally managed. “He’s my Richie. I’d never forget him.”

Beth smiled. “I’m going to get the doctor on call. That will give you two a few moments. Plus, I bet you have some friends to call.”

She squeezed Richie’s bicep before departing the room. As soon as she was gone, Richie was sitting on the edge of Eddie’s bed. Richie’s hands were bigger, completely covering Eddie’s. 

“Eddie, my love, there’s so much I want to tell you. So much you need to know.”

“If only I’d known that the years, I spent wallowing in my sorrow would feel like mere minutes in comparison to the time I’ve spent basking in your love.”

Richie looked at Eddie, his eyes wide. 

“That’s… that’s from A Wolf Dances at Night. You really could hear me running lines?”

Eddie nodded; speaking the line of dialogue having sapped his energy. Immediately Richie was reaching for his cup of water and helping him sip. 

“I heard Beth, I heard the rest of the Losers, and I heard you.”

Eddie summoned as much strength as possible. He squeezed Richie’s hands and looked him in the eyes. 

“I heard you, Richie.”


	12. Phantom Pain

The hospital staff knew most of the Losers Club. Of course, they knew Richie. They knew Bev, Ben, and Stan. Everyone knew Bill already; he signed quite a few autographs when he showed up. Now they were meeting Mike and Eddie. He had a crowded hotel room with all seven plus Patty, Dan, and Abra. Everyone was happy to see Eddie. His dark eyes were expressive. He was a bit slow, sometimes the group had to repeat things to him. Each member of the group took turns walking up and down the halls with him. Eddie clutched his walker as his friends and Beth guided him in his exercise. 

Although the staff didn’t have favorites, they did note the most amusing pairs. Eddie walking with Patty was hilarious because they were the same speed. As he stumbled, she waddled. Those days Beth had an extra nurse on standby. The most amusing pair, though, was Eddie and Richie. It was fun watching Richie waffle between confidently joking and fretful worrying. Their bickering could be heard two hallways over, but no one minded. It was who they were, but more than that, it was proof that this wasn’t a dream. Eddie really was awake.

* * *

It was late one night. The hospital allowed the Losers to stay a little past the visiting time. Richie was in the bed with Eddie with his arm was thrown around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie’s arm was lazily thrown against Richie’s waist. Ben was leaning against the AC, the window behind him propped open. Bev was leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her. Bill was in an armchair, off to the side of Richie and Eddie. As soon as they arrived, Beth wheeled in a more comfortable chair for Patty. She was leaning against the padded back with Stan behind her. Mike was leaning against the door. 

“What do you r-remember?”

Eddie glanced at Bill. He looked up to see the rest of the group looking at him. Richie gave his hand a light squeeze. They’d talked about that night a little bit, but never in-depth. 

“It comes back sometimes. I have nightmares. I remember going down there with all of you. I remember being scared. I remember Bev handing me that piece of fence. Richie… Richie being caught in the deadlines. Sometimes I feel like his claw is still in me, piercing me. I’ll get this phantom pain and suddenly I’m back there.”

He took a deep breath. He couldn’t help but shudder. Everyone noticed how his eyes turned glassy. 

Mike pushed off from the door. “Look, you don’t have-”

Eddie gave a slight shake of his head. “No. I can. You all lived it too and you killed him. He can’t hurt us anymore.” Eddie gave a soft laugh. “I think it was the first real pain I ever felt in my life...It wasn't what I thought it would be at all. It didn't put an end to me as a person. I think...it gave me a basis for comparison, finding out you could still exist inside the pain, despite the pain.

On instinct that Richie’s hand moved. His large palm hovered over where Eddie’s scar was. It was without thinking, as he continued to talk to his friends, that Eddie reached and put his hand over Richie’s.

“We all made it out.”

“We did,” Bev confirmed. “We all made it out and life continued on.”

* * *

“You’re overdoing it!”

“I am not!”

“Well, at least lean on me.”

“Then could you crouch down?”

Richie rolled his eyes but acquiesced. Just as Eddie went to lean on him, Richie picked him up in a bridal carry. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Eddie huffed. 

Richie didn’t put him down. “I love you too Spaghetti.”

Eddie and Richie could be heard down the street. It was as if they picked up where they left off, and that meant lovingly getting on one another’s nerves. It was moving day. After a few days and multiple rounds of tests, Eddie was released from the hospital. As the Losers left there were still whispers about what caused Eddie to end up in the hospital in the first place. No one offered an answer. No one wanted to think about it anymore. 

The only reminder was their occasional nightmares and Eddie’s scar. Pennywise was a ghost now, a specter that only lurked from the shadows. He wasn’t a clown, a leper, or burned hands. He wasn’t Judith, a headless child, or a mummy. He wasn’t Georgie. He was, as Eddie had said, a phantom pain- one the Losers were quite ready to move away from. Part of that moving on was helping Eddie move into Richie and Bill’s apartment. That was simple enough. 

Eddie took Bill’s room, although everyone knew that Richie would end up staying there with him anyway. At first, Eddie protested not wanting to take Bill’s space away from him. Bill insisted anyway. 

“I’m staying wuh-with Mike and Dan a-anyway,” Bill replied. 

It was an entire event, moving day. One that ended with dinner at Bev and Ben’s house. 

“It’s a-always going to be us, the lucky s-seven. We’re the Loser’s Club,” Bill began. 

Everyone was sat around the giant oval table placed in the middle of Bev and Ben’s dining room. They gathered around, with Bill sat at one of the ends of the table. Next to him sat Mike, and then Abra, then Dan, and then Ben. Bev sat at the other end of the table, with Stan sitting next to her. Next to Stan was Patty, then Richie, and finally Eddie. 

“But I’m happy that our f-family has g-grown,” he continued. He raised his glass toward Abra, Dan, and Patty.”

“Yeah,” Richie said following suit and raising his glass. Everyone else mimicked them. “Welcome to the Loser’s Club, assholes.”

Everyone glanced at Abra, the only child, but when she burst out laughing, they all joined in. 

“Okay, okay,” Bev announced. “Time for dinner. Eddie, sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I know you’re supposed to be taking it easy and resting but…” she trailed off before staring pointedly at Richie. 

“What?” Richie said doing his best to adopt an innocent look and failing. 

“He told me he wanted to be in charge of your welcome home dinner,” Bev explained. 

Both Richie and Bev disappeared into the kitchen. Everyone in the dining room looked around confused, but realization dawned on Eddie’s face as soon as they stepped back into the room. Bill, Mike, Ben, and Stan did their best to stifle their laughter while Dan, Abra, and Patty looked on in confusion. His patent look of annoyance and frustration graced Eddie’s features. In both Bev and Richie’s hands were plates of spaghetti. They set plates down in front of everyone, the room remaining quiet. When everyone had food, Bev and Richie took their spots. Richie looked at Eddie, his expression the picture of pride. 

“Do you like it E-”

Immediately Eddie was swatting at Richie. 

“For my welcome home dinner, you tease me with the nickname you know I hate.”

Richie held his hands up to shield himself, but everyone knew that Eddie wasn’t doing any real damage. Eventually, though, Eddie tired himself out. When he felt that Richie was punished enough, he reached for his fork and began to loudly slurp his noodles. 

“So how much longer do you all plan to stay in town?” Bev asked turning toward Dan. “Being together again… I don’t want Mike to go.”

A solemn moment overtook the group. 

_"Uncle Bill."_

Bill looked up to find everyone quietly eating but Abra was staring at him. He opened his mouth to reply but closed it. 

_“Clear your mind. Concentrate on your magic. You can do this. Just… speak to me.”_

Bill closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them slowly and made eye contact with Abra. 

_“…can you hear me?”_ Bill asked hesitantly. 

Abra smiled. _“And you didn’t stutter!”_

Bill blushed at her praise. _“I’ll admit, I’ve been practicing since I started staying with you all. Trying to project messages at you and Dan. I guess this is the first time it’s worked.”_

_“I’m glad. But that isn’t why I wanted to talk to you Uncle Bill.”_

Bill cocked his head to the side looking for her reasoning. 

_“You’re still the leader. I can tell, even Uncle Dan looks up to you. So, it’s your job to get everyone through this.”_

Bill looked around the table and saw the look of desperation and fear creeping onto his friend’s faces as they ate their meals. He nodded his head before clearing his throat. 

“A-Abra reminded m-me of s-something important.”

Everyone paused to look at him. 

“She r-reminded me of Stan’s words. We’ve lived our whole luh-lives afraid. We’re free now. We made an oath, to e-each other. I want to reaffirm it right n-now. We’re all l-losers,” he said looking at everyone at the table. “Everyone of us. No matter wh-what happens. We’re in this t-together.”

Everyone around the table raised a glass. Abra tossed a grin toward Bill and Eddie leaned into Richie. 

“I propose a toast,” Stan said unknowingly copying Bev’s words. “To the Losers.”


	13. Maturin

Eddie woke up slowly. For a moment he didn’t know where he was. As he opened his eyes memories came flooding back to him. First, he was performing the Ritual of Chüd. Then he was suspended in darkness and Pennywise’s laughter bounced from the walls. Then he saw Richie. His heart warmed at the thought. Richie. His Losers. Then Eddie was awake, and he realized that he was home. Warm sunbeams streamed into his room. Everything smelled clean, but a different type of clean from when he was still in the hospital. It felt more personal if that was possible. He groaned and brought his hand to his chest. It only hurt in memory now.

Eddie glanced to the left and saw that Richie was still asleep. He was hugging his pillow tight. From his expression, Eddie assumed that Richie was having good dreams. They were inseparable since he moved in, but he could tell that Richie was being careful with him. He still teased him, and they still joked, but it was obvious that Richie was afraid Eddie might break. 

Moving quietly, Eddie did his best to avoid shifting the mattress, before exiting their room. Richie and Bill’s apartment was pretty good for an author and stand-up comedian. Sometimes it hit Eddie at random times. He was friends with famous people. Of course, that meant nothing to him when he thought about them riding their bikes in Derry together. Or when he thought about wearing shower caps to avoid getting spiders in their hair. After thinking of those memories- Bill was Bill, Bev was Bev, Ben was Ben, and Richie was Richie. 

The phone rang, bringing Eddie out of his memories. He hurried to pick it up before the shrill ring woke Richie up. After all the time Richie spent awake and worrying over him, he deserved to have a few moments of rest.

“Bill? Richie?”

Eddie smiled. “Good morning, Stan. Bill is at Mike and Dan’s. Richie is still asleep.”

“Eddie! Sorry. I expected you to be the one who was sleeping.”

“I can wake Richie up if-”

“No. You’re fine. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something if you didn’t mind.”

Eddie took Richie’s spot at the table and put the phone on speaker. 

“What’s up Stan the Man?”

“It’s just… well, Richie and Bev have the deadlights. While we, we have the fact that we died.” Stan’s voice was soft. 

“Only for a moment. Both of us healed. Both of us made it out.”

“Yeah, but I did it to myself. You died fighting.”

“Hey. No. You did what you thought was right. You said it yourself. No one blames you for being afraid.”

“Patty did, for a long time. She was so mad at me. Even after she found out about Pennywise, she was still upset. I could tell that she didn’t want to be. It wasn’t my fault he terrorized us.”

“But how does she feel now that she’s had more time to adjust?”

Stan paused a moment. “She never wants to let me go. She feels protective of me. She loves me.”

“She always loved you, Stanny.”

“I can tell you’ve been talking about me with Rich. He’s the only one who really calls me that.”

Eddie blushed. He was glad Stan couldn’t see him. “We’re just happy we can all be together again.”

“Is that all you’re happy about?” Stan teased.

“Fourteen-year-old me never even imagined…” Eddie shook his head. “Richie definitely makes me happy. He drives me wild, but he makes me happy.”

They lapsed into silence. Eddie could hear Stan moving around. When he thought he heard utensils clinking against a bowl, Eddie decided to get his own breakfast together. Both Stan and Eddie kept the speakerphone on as they worked quietly. Then they were eating, continuing to enjoy one another’s company in silence. It was when Eddie was almost halfway done with his food that Stan spoke again.

“As I was dying, I saw a turtle. It sounds stupid, I know. But he was a giant turtle. He was calming if that makes sense. I felt at peace with him. I think he showed me a vision. I thought about the oath I’d made you all. I saw Bill asking me to swear. I… I think he’s the reason I’m alive.”

Stan waited for Eddie to tell him that he was crazy. But that moment never came. Instead, Stan was greeted to a long stretch of silence before Eddie spoke. 

“When I was in my coma this… being came to me. I couldn’t really hear it at first. I couldn’t see it. I just felt warm. Whatever it was, its presence comforted me. Eds… I think it was a… turtle. He could tell I was scared for you all, worried that my sacrifice wouldn’t work. He told me he spoke to Bill about a ritual. He told me about Mike visiting the Shokopiwah people.”

“You’re telling me… that we both dreamed of a giant turtle?”

“I mean, if Pennywise could be real, why not a turtle? It’s just one more thing linking us. The only thing I don’t understand is why did he tell us both about Bill?”

“One second.”

Eddie was left in silence while he waited. He didn’t have to wait long before he received his answer. A click brought Stan’s voice back to him. Before he could ask for clarification Bill spoke. 

“So, b-both of you m-met Maturin,” Bill said. 

Both Eddie and Stan were shocked into silence. Bill said that name Maturin as if everyone knew and was best friends with a giant turtle.

“You want to try that again?” Eddie requested.

Bill laughed. “Yeah. H-how much time do you all h-have?”

* * *

Richie walked into the room just as Eddie hung up the phone. As soon as Eddie saw him, he launched himself into Richie’s arms. Richie caught him easily. He looked down at him confused. He welcomed the affection, but this wasn’t exactly “Eddie behavior”. 

“Is this your way of distracting me from the fact that you ate breakfast without me?” Richie asked, teasing. 

In response, Eddie kissed him. Eddie’s feet slipped to the floor, but they continued to hold one another until they broke apart. 

“It’s my way of saying I love you. Now go take a shower. Before hanging up, Bill asked me to remind you that you’re podcasting today, and I don’t want you to be late.”

A flicker of worry crossed Richie’s face. Despite it only lasting a moment, Eddie saw it. He placed a comforting, affectionate, hand against Richie’s cheek.

“Ben and Bev are coming over to hang out. I’m fine. We’re all fine.”

Richie took the reminder and smiled. “Do we have time before they came over? I know we’ve had some collective gaps in our memory but I’m sure you remember how impressive my wa-”

Eddie cut Richie off with a kiss before shoving him back into the bedroom. “No dirty jokes, Trashmouth. We only have twenty minutes.”


	14. Georgia Uris

“Thank you to our sponsor and welcome back to the last segment of The Bird and The Album. Once again I’m your host Richie and I’m here with my guest Bill.”

“We’re b-both co-hosts,” Bill interjected. 

Richie laughed. “You remind me every time I say it! Anyway, it’s been great updating you all on the process of making A Wolf Dances at Night. We’ve been shooting for a few weeks, with me in the titular role as Andy-”

“Rich, t-titular means that his n-name is in the title. You’re j-just the s-star,” Bill interrupted. 

Richie looked up to see a wolfish grin on Bill’s face, glad to correct his friend on the recording. 

“We could just edit this out, Big Bill.”

“Shut up Trashmouth. Lynn won’t let you touch this. But like you were saying, the movie is coming along. Roland Deschain is starring opposite Richie as Stephen. It’ll be a good time. We won’t spoil the movie but keep sending in your questions and we’ll do our best to answer…”

Bill faltered as he looked up to see Lynn standing at the door motioning at them. As quietly as he could he took his headphones off, leaving Richie who immediately launched into a random, wild and fantastical story. As quietly as he could, Bill opened the door. 

“Wuh-what’s up?”

“It’s Patty,” Lynn whispered. “She’s gone into labor.”

Bill’s eyes grew wide. He nodded before closing the door and hurrying back to his spot. 

“So, then I was stuck in the backseat of the van, the police were chasing us and-”

“Listeners this p-podcast is going to e-end m-more abruptly than usual b-because our friend just went into labor!”

A look of shock passed over Richie’s face. He stood immediately, his headphones yanking him back down to sitting. “Bill’s right. Love you, listeners, we have to go. We’ll give you an update on the next episode!” 

The recording ended and both Bill and Richie were rushing out the door. 

“Where is everyone?” Richie asked.

Bill glanced at his phone. “Stan and Patty are on their wuh-way to the hospital. Ben was at home and Bev was in a meeting with Armani. Both are luh-leaving too. I think we’re s-supposed to call Mike, Dan, and Abra…”

“Look at you! That was almost four sentences without a stutter. Now are you going to be the one to call your boyfriends or am I?”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Are you going to cuh-call y-yours? Eddie should b-be ready w-when we stop by the house.”

Richie grew quiet as they waited for their rideshare. Bill looked at his friend and panicked for a moment. 

“I’m s-sorry. I d-didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay Bill. I didn’t think you had it in you. Besides, I probably deserved it after that crack about Mike and Dan being your boyfriends. I know we act like we’re together, but I don’t want to push him.”

The car arrived and both Bill and Richie hopped in. As soon as their driver had the directions to their apartment, Richie sent a text to Eddie while Bill called Mike. When they were on their way Richie turned to Bill again.

“We had an argument while doing his physical therapy one night. He told me that for us Pennywise and Derry feels like a long time ago but for him everything was yesterday.”

“That m-makes sense. He n-needs time.”

“In some ways, we’re so far in our relationship, and in other ways, it’s like we haven’t moved at all.”

Richie was quiet. He looked away from Bill and out the window. Bill waited a moment, thinking on what to say next before placing a comforting hand on Richie’s thigh. After a few moments, Richie looked at Bill.

“You h-have to t-take care of yourself t-too. You matter.”

Richie’s own words came back to him as a reminder. “You’re braver than you think.”

Bill looked at him curiously. 

“I think maybe it’s time we take my own advice ourselves. They’re haunting words when you think about it, really. I don’t think I fully understood what it meant when I said those words to Eddie.”

Bill smiled. “Alright then. We swing back home to get Eddie, we meet our friends at the hospital, and we be brave.”

* * *

It wasn’t lost on any of the Losers that the last time they’d been gathered in a hospital like this was when they were waiting for Eddie to wake up. Now they were waiting for a new life to come into the world. 

“Stan,” Richie called using his calmest voice. “The doctor said it’ll probably be a while.”

Patty smiled kindly up at her husband. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. 

“I can stay with Patty if you want Stan,” Bev offered. “Why don’t you and Ben go for a walk. Maybe bring back some ice chips?”

“Or you could bring back a pizza?” Richie amended. 

Stan rolled his eyes but then saw Patty looking at him sheepishly. 

“I wouldn’t mind a slice,” she admitted. 

“See, you all are always yelling at me but then I actually have good ideas.”

“You have good ideas sometimes,” Bev teased.

“Stan and I can go get some pizzas,” Ben said, jumping in. “I think I still remember what everyone likes.”

“Then Richie and Eddie can go get Patty’s ice chips,” Bill suggested. Richie tossed him a look, but Bill just shrugged. 

The four of them departed with Richie and Eddie walking Ben and Stan to the hospital exit. The whole time everyone had to keep reassuring Stan that he wouldn’t miss the birth of his daughter. He finally acquiesced when Ben offered to order the pizza ahead of time. That way they only had to pick it up. Once they were in their car, Richie and Eddie were alone. They turned away from the door and began to walk back to Patty’s room, looking for the ice machine as they went.

“So,” Eddie said. “Obviously Bill wanted us alone together for some reason.”

Richie looked at him and decided he wanted to be honest. 

“Yeah. He wants me to… talk to… you.”

“We talk all the time Rich. What is it?”

Richie hesitated and began walking. He slowed his pace so that Eddie could keep in step with him. 

“I think about us pulling you from that house a lot. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it. I can’t believe the last thing you wanted to tell me was that you fucked my mom.”

A shit-eating grin graced Eddie’s face then. “I thought it was clever. I was finally getting you back after all those jokes about my mom.”

They both smiled and gave a little laugh but none of them put their full selves into it. 

“Afterwards I, uh, I went to the kissing bridge. I mean, I went once we brought you to the hospital and we didn’t know how long you’d be asleep.”

“What was at the bridge?” Eddie asked quietly. He didn’t say it as a way of interrupting, more like encouraging Richie. 

“When we were little I… I went there once. I carved my initials into the bridge with this stupid pocketknife. Then after you… almost died I went back to, I don’t know, touch it up. Make sure it was still there.”

“Your initials?”

“Yeah. My initials and… yours.”

They weren’t walking anymore. They were in a waiting room. Eddie pulled on Richie’s sleeves and led him to the chairs. 

“I want to look you full in the face,” Eddie explained. 

The tips of Richie’s ears burned as he looked into Eddie’s eyes. 

“So, our initials?”

“Yeah. Specifically, it was R+E.”

Richie took a deep breath and took his own advice. He decided to be brave. He wouldn’t look away from Eddie with this admission. He waited for Eddie to say something funny, or to make fun of him. What Eddie said was the last thing he was expecting. 

“I was thinking about when we were all standing around talking and you brought me an ice cream cone.”

“What?”

“Yeah. You came in with two, and you handed me one. I’ve probably loved you since before then, but I think that’s when I realized it.”

Richie chuckled. “I can’t believe we’ve wasted all this time.”

“To be fair, we forgot about one another for a good chunk of it.” He took Richie’s hands in his. “Also don’t forget I heard you when I was healing. We’ve also told each other we love each other since.”

“But now we both know what we mean. It’s different.”

“A good different?”

“A good different.”

Eddie pulled Richie close, giving him the sweetest kiss, he’d ever experienced in his life.

“I see they’ve satisfied their cravings.”

Both Richie and Eddie broke apart to see Ben and Stan standing behind them, both carrying multiple pizza boxes in their hands. 

“C’mon you two. We’ve got people to feed and I’ve got money to collect. Stan, you and Mike owe me money.

“You two had bets on us?”

Stan laughed. “It’s all in good fun. We all knew the two of you would end up together. We just had different guesses on when. Now c’mon and don’t forget my wife’s ice chips.”

* * *

Patty gave birth, with Stan right beside her. After 6 hours of labor, baby Uris came into the world screaming and healthy. Stan and Patty held hands as the nurses whisked her away to complete tests and clean her off. Just as quickly as she was gone, she was back in Patty’s arms, and then she was in Stan’s engaging in skin-to-skin contact. Patty’s eyes were closed, and she was resting while Stan held his daughter when the Losers came back into the room. 

“Hey there,” Bev whispered. 

Everyone was sanitized and wide-eyed at the sight of the newest member of the Loser’s Club. 

“Mom and baby are healthy,” Stan replied, his voice low as well. 

Patty lazily opened her eyes and smiled at her husband and baby. Immediately Bev and Ben were by her side. Eddie leaned against Richie while Mike approached Stan. 

“Good job, Stan the Man.”

“Yeah, Stanny, she looks good,” Richie added. 

“Patty did all the hard work.”

“Hmm,” she hummed. 

Bev took Patty’s hand in hers and patted it reassuringly. Stan looked around the room. 

“Where are Dan and Abra? I say fill the room until the nurses kick everyone out.”

Mike smiled before disappearing. When he returned, Dan was holding Abra’s hand. Immediately she let go and was approaching Stan. She looked up, incredulously, at the baby. 

“Does she have a name yet?”

Stan glanced back at Patty. Walking back to her he gently placed the baby against her chest. 

“We actually do have a name,” Stan explained. “But we have to get permission first.”

Everyone’s eyes were on the baby resting against Patty’s chest, but Patty’s eyes were on Bill. 

“Bill.”

“Yeah?”

“We were wondering how you felt about the name… Georgia Ellie Uris.”

Everyone’s eyes turned toward Bill. Immediately he was transported back to creating that paper boat with his brother. 

“You… you want to n-name her a-after Georgie?” 

Both Patty and Stan nodded yes. Immediately Abra was in Bill’s head.

_“I told you about him, didn’t I?”_ He asked her.

She nodded. _“A little.”_

_“His name was George Elmer Denbrough, and he was the best little brother in the world.”_

He turned back to his friends and spoke aloud. “Thank you. I’d ruh-really l-like that.”

Patty and Stan smiled their thanks. As everyone gathered around to coo and fuss over the baby Bill slipped out of the room and made his way down the hall. He wasn’t by himself long, though. Soon Dan was rounding the corner. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Bill nodded. He took his time, gathering his words before he spoke. It was something Dan loved about him and made him understand why everyone deemed him their leader. It also made him understand why everyone had a crush on him at some point. 

“I m-mourned Georgie a l-long time ago. I’ve a-accepted it wasn’t m-my fault. Then I learn about m-magic and sh-shining. I g-guess I’m still l-letting my grief g-go.”

Dan nodded. “You’ll always grieve. It’ll come in waves, sometimes just barely there and then there all at once.”

“Are you s-speaking as Doctor Sleep?” Bill asked, half teasing.

“Sort of. Billy told me that every day will always be a struggle. Just because I haven’t had a drop of alcohol in years doesn’t mean the desire isn’t still there sometimes. Every day I fight not to drink so that I can be the best person I am. I do it for me, for Mike, for Abra, and for Lucy. What I mean to say is, we all struggle every day. We’ll get through it with each other.”

Bill smiled. “Losers s-stick together. You, Abra, Billy, and Lucy are a-all losers n-now.”

“So is Georgia,” Dan added. 

They both looked at one another before bursting out laughing. 

“I won’t say that in front of people who wouldn’t understand.”

“B-best not,” Bill agreed. “Thanks, f-for checking on m-me. I think I’m r-ready to g-go back in.”

“Actually. There’s something else I wanted to talk about with you.”

Bill looked at him quizzically. Dan took a deep breath and decided to be brave. 

“I know you love Mike, and I know that he loves you.”

Bill opened his mouth to protest but Dan held up a hand. He looked everywhere but at Bill as he spoke. 

“I get it. You two have loved each other since childhood. You have a bond strengthened by the horrible ordeal you went through. Abra and I… well we went through hell. While we can sympathize, we can’t empathize. The Overlook wasn’t the same as Pennywise. Still, we all made it out.”

“We did,” Bill acknowledged. 

“Abra adores you. She doesn’t call you Uncle Bill by mistake and she doesn’t latch onto just anyone. Lucy loves you too. I-” Dan cut himself off. He took a deep breath and looked Bill in the eyes. He found himself getting lost. 

“Sometime in all of this, I fell for you too. I can’t imagine my life without you. I get it if… if you don’t feel the same way too.”

Then Bill was kissing Dan. Moving on a surge of impulsiveness lips met lips. Their kiss was soft but passionate. It was as if they were beginning a new chapter, learning the other person in a new way.

“How would this work?” Bill asked when he stepped back. 

Dan raised a hand to his mouth and felt his lips. “What?”

Bill smiled. “You like Mike and I like Mike. You like me and I like you. Wh-what would that m-make us? A th-throuple?”

“I believe the term is polyamory,” Mike replied. 

Both Dan and Bill turned to see their guy standing in the hallway. Mike approached them. He gently kissed Dan before turning to Bill. “I’ve wanted to kiss you again, for a long time. Ever since we were kids. Since that moment in the hammock.”

Then Mike was kissing him, and it felt like fireworks were going off in his heart and in his head. It was different than kissing Dan, but with no less feeling. When they finally broke apart, Bill could see the nurses and staff looking at them with smiles. Bill looked between Mike and Dan before clearing his throat.

“I d-don’t want to f-fuck up a good thing. Are you t-two sure?”

Mike took Dan’s hand and they both reached for Bill’s. 

“Obviously we’d have to figure out boundaries and dynamics, but we want this,” Dan replied.

“We want you,” Mike added. “If you’ll have us.”

Bill smiled and took both of their hands. A second later, Richie poked his head out into the hallway. 

“Um, normally the prayer circle is for before the baby is born, not after.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Beep, beep Richie.”

Mike and Bill burst out laughing. 

“Et tu, Brute? What’s going on? Are the three of you finally together now?”

Now all three men were blushing. Richie pumped his first triumphantly. Turning on his heel, he ran back into Patty and Georgia’s room with Mike, Dan, and Bill following him. 

“Alright, all you assholes taking bets on when Eddie and I would officially get together pay up. I was closest to the timeline for these three.”

Everyone looked up at the newest couple walking in.

“You had bets on us too?” Mike asked. 

Ben shrugged. 

“Sorry?” Patty offered.

“Not sorry,” Bev amended. “We knew it would happen.”

“Yeah, but Richie had an unfair advantage. He lived with Bill for half of the timeline.” Eddie complained. 

“Don’t hate the player. Hate the game.”

The sound of Georgia yawning stopped whoever had the next clever reply. They all watched as Patty gently placed the baby in Abra’s arms. 

“She’s going to have to rest soon, but everyone will get a chance to hold her,” Patty assured. 

A moment of seriousness fell over the room.

“What are we going to tell her?” Stan asked. 

“What do you mean?” Richie asked. 

“We’ve all been through so much. I don’t want her to be afraid, but she should know the terrible things out there. Pennywise is gone but there are other things out there. I want to protect her.”

“You will. We will. That’s what friends are for,” Eddie assured. 

“You once asked if we’d be friends forever. You pointed out that none of our parents hung out with their friends from middle school. Well, we aren’t our parents,” Bev asserted. 

“You all made it out of something horrific. I can’t imagine,” Patty said taking Stan’s hand in hers. “But you all survived your childhoods. You all can survive anything.”

Stan and kissed her hand gently. 

“I’ve never had friends like the ones I made when I was twelve,” Ben admitted. “It’s you guys forever.”

Richie leaned into Eddie and placed a gentle kiss against his temple. “Yeah, you guys are it for me.”

“So, she’ll have troubles,” Mike started. 

“Hopefully not too much of the supernatural kind,” Dan interjected. 

Everyone laughed and Mike continued. 

“But no matter what she’s got a family to help her and protect her.”

Abra placed Georgia in the bassinet just as the nurse entered the room. Once the baby was down, she went towards Bill.

“Alright. Mom and baby need rest. You all can visit them later. 

Instead of going, everyone turned to look at Bill. Abra squeezed his hand. 

“You get the last word,” she told him. 

Bill looked around the room at his family. 

“It’s good to be a child, but it’s also good to be a grownup and able to consider the mystery of childhood. Our past has taught us to embrace our mortality, and that morality defines our capacity for courage and our ability to love. Georgia will be ready; any kid we have will be. We’ll make sure of it. We remember this time, and we won’t ever forget.”

_“We’re Losers and we always will be.”_


	15. After Dreaming (Epilogue)

“Has the live stream started yet?” Ben asked.

“No! It’s still the countdown,” Bev called over her shoulder. “You have about… three minutes to get back in here with snacks.”

“What did you say?” 

The sound of popcorn in the microwave drowning her out. Bev shifted, moving to get up. When Ben spoke.

“I’m here, you don’t have to get up.”

Bev looked up to see Ben standing over her. He set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

“Actually, your son does want me to get up. Would you mind helping me?”

Ben held out his hands and helped Bev to her feet. As soon as she was standing, she felt better. 

“I’m just going to do a quick lap around the living room.”

“Want me to walk with you?” Ben offered. 

Bev shook her head. “Can you get some of the caramel popcorn from the pantry? The sweet would mesh well with the salty.”

Ben nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen. By the time both came back to their spots, the countdown was on thirty seconds. They both settled onto the couch as the presenter introduced the first person to walk the red carpet. 

“Welcome to the world premiere of A Wolf Dances at Night! Everyone’s looking forward to Bill Denbrough’s latest venture. In an unusual move, it looks like he’s the first person to walk the carpet tonight. Normally writers and directors arrive a little bit later. No matter, let’s see who he’s wearing…”

Bev and Ben watched as Bill approached the announcer. Abra was holding his hand. Both were dressed in clothes from Bev’s line. He was wearing a kilt while Abra was wearing silver shorts with a blazer. Just as he was about to speak, their doorbell rang. Ben placed a hand on Bev’s knee before opening the door to Stan and Patty. A sleeping Georgia was in their arms. Immediately, Ben took her from them and cradled her. 

“Did we miss a lot?” Patty asked, shrugging her coat off. 

“No, Ben’s got snacks and Bill is just started speaking.”

“Oh, that’s great to hear. My class ran a little longer tonight,” Patty said sitting down in front of the television.

“It’s no big deal,” Bev assured. “How is business school?”

“Hard and tiring, especially with Georgia. But I’m glad I’m doing it.”

The host spoke again, and everyone’s attention turned back to the tv. Stan leaned over and when he saw that Georgia was still sleeping comfortably against Ben, he relaxed. 

“My d-date t-tonight is my l-lovely niece, Abra,” Bill said answering the host’s questions. 

“Is this your first red carpet?” The host asked. 

Abra shook her head enthusiastically. “And I can’t wait to attend more too. It’s been fun seeing so many people and taking photos.”

The host smiled. He looked down the line and his eyes widened. “It looks like the rest of your party is here now too.”

Both turned in time to see Mike and Dan strutting down the red carpet together. The host waved for them to come over. Both Mike and Dan approached, with each giving Abra a hug and placing a kiss on Bill’s cheek. 

“Have any of you seen the movie yet? Do you all think we have another Denbrough hit?”

Mike grinned. “I can’t wait for you all to see his script come alive. It’s amazing.”

“Except you, Abra.” Dan interrupted. “You can wait for a few years. It might be a little gory.”

That got a laugh from the host, as well as the Losers watching from home. As Mike, Dan, Bill, and Abra moved away from the camera, the host geared himself up for his next interview. 

“Oh, it’s Rich and Eds!” Stan pointed out. 

Surely enough their two friends were the next up to say something before the movie. Eddie was dressed dapperly in a red plaid suit while Richie was dressed in a navy-blue tuxedo. Their friends did a double-take. 

“It’s your first movie Richie,” the host spoke. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m good, but more than anything I’m glad to be celebrating with Eddie. He’s the one who helped me run lines. I owe a lot of my performance to him.”

“So, we have you to thank for the rave reviews Richie is getting for his portrayal of Andy?” 

Eddie blushed. “I do what I can. I’m just excited for everyone else to see this side of Richie. It’s one I know but the world deserves to see too.”

They spent a few more minutes on the interview before both Richie and Eddie departed. As soon as they were gone more actors and random famous guest approached the podium for their interviews. With their friends gone, Stan stood up to order Chinese food. Immediately Patty muted the television and turned to Beverly. 

“How’s baby Hanscom doing?”

“Perfect,” Bev said placing a hand over her stomach. “We’ve decided to name him after Ben.”

“A Junior!” Patty exclaimed before giving her friend a hug. 

“Okay, the food is ordered,” Stan said coming back into the room. “Hey, does anyone think it’s odd that Bill and Rich walked the carpet early?”

Ben pulled up his messages before tossing his phone toward Stan. He caught it effortlessly before reading the text on the screen. 

“Oh, makes sense,” Stan said before giving the phone back. 

“What does?” Patty asked.

“They’re leaving early,” Bev explained.

The live stream continued with cast and crew interviews. The whole time a timer counted down in the corner of the screen. The group only unmuted the television when someone they knew stepped up to speak. Other than that, they talked amongst themselves about Patty’s school and their kids. As the red-carpet portion of the event began to wind down Stan checked his watch. 

“I think they should be here by now,” he noted. 

A few moments later, the doorbell rang proving him right. Ben left to open it, and everyone was met with the rest of their friends and the Chinese they’d ordered. 

“We saw the delivery guy in the lobby. Don’t worry, we tipped him.” Mike explained. 

Hugs were exchanged and food was passed around before everyone settled onto the couch, chairs, and floor in front of the television. 

“Why did you guys leave your premiere early?” Patty asked. 

Richie shrugged. “We wanted to hang with you guys. Besides, we can see the movie whenever we want.”

“Yeah,” Eddie added. “We figured this would be a better way to spend the evening. The critics and the audience will say what they say, but we know Bill and Richie did a good job.”

Both blushed at Eddie’s praise. 

“How about we watch literally anything else?” Richie said grabbing for the remote. 

As he channelsurfed, Eddie couldn’t help but look around at his friends. He couldn’t help but think how far they’d all come from being scared little kids, to scared adults, to the lives they had now. He placed a hand over his chest. It didn’t sting quite as much anymore. Every day the pain lessened a little more.

“What’s wrong?” Abra asked, noticing the faraway look in his eyes. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Abracadabra,” Eddie felt joy, thinking about how true that statement was. “Everything’s a dream.”

Everyone was safe. Everyone had love. They were finally living, thriving. They were all grown up. He offered her a smile before amending his statement. 

“No, this is better than a dream. It’s like waking up.”


End file.
